Bloody Midnight
by Iahsakana
Summary: Vampires have reemerged from the depths of the Underworld and are trying to revive their master Osiris. Soon, friends become enemies and vice versa whilst Yami and Yugi try to push back the evil. As dark secrets are revealed, dying is their only escape.
1. Discovering Death

            A midnight stroll was just what the young man needed to cool his nerves after the grueling day at work.  His boss had chewed him out and then fired him for something that he didn't do.  One of his fellow workers had stolen money from the company bank and blown it all on liquor and cigarettes.  And, of course, he had been blamed for the theft and fired.

            He stopped in front of an electronics store that was still open and watched the flashing television screen.  The news was on.  A grotesque picture of a dismantled person (it was impossible to tell whether the corpse was male or female) was the current picture on the screen; the scene of the murder was within the city limits, that much he knew.

            "…numerous murders such as this have been mysteriously occurring all over the city.  The most recent victim was a thirty year-old woman named Reanne Johansen.  Johansen was found lying bloodless in the middle of the street in front of the antique shop next to the electronics store on Main Street.  The murderer has yet to be found.  If you have any information on the killer please contact us immediately," the newscaster reported.

            "Probably just some throat-slitting kleptomaniac trying to rip off some store," the young man mumbled and continued on his way.  He walked past the alleyway that separated the antique store from the electronics store.  The sign sitting crooked on the door of the antique store caught his eye and he stopped to read it.

            "Closed due to fear of being murdered on my way home from work.  Will be back when I'm not s—"  The rest of the sign couldn't be read.  Small drops of blood dotted the white sign in random places as if the writer had been coughing up blood.

            Because the young man was too busy thinking about the unusual sign, he missed the glowing red eyes that glared hungrily at him behind the veil of shadow that occupied the alleyway.

            "People these days," he said indignantly, holding back the urge to tear the ridiculous sign to shreds.  He glanced at his watch under the light of a streetlamp.  12:30.  He decided that he had better get home before his roommate got too worried.

            He turned around and began to head back to the apartment.  When he passed by the alleyway again, a shiver turned his spine to ice and he stopped.  Hesitantly, he lolled into the dark alley, half curious and half afraid.  The glowing red eyes that suddenly appeared before him bore into his soul and he found himself unable to move even a millimeter.  A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed in attempt to rid himself of it.  The eyes narrowed and began to approach him.  His heart began to race wildly in his chest; it felt as if it were trying to break out of the protection of his ribcage.  Hands colder than ice left the shadowed alley and the long fingers seized his shoulders.  The scent of blood hit the air as the red liquid flowed down his shoulders and onto the sidewalk.  Then, with a last horrified scream, the hands pulled the young man into the alley.  Vile sounds of muscle being torn and bones being shattered echoed through the night, but no one heard it.  After silence reigned for thirty seconds, the red eyes reappeared, accompanied by a satisfied growl.  Then the murderer disappeared into the eternal abyss of the night.

            Red blood trickled out from the alleyway, onto the sidewalk, and into the street for all to behold.

            "Good morning Yugi," my Grandpa said as I sat down at the table, sleepily rubbing my eyes.  For a moment, I just stared at him, then I reached for the orange juice he sat down in front of me.

            "G'mornin'," I managed to mumble.  Setting the glass to my lips, I drained the cup of half of its contents.  "What time is it?"

            Grandpa glanced at the clock on the wall.  "9:30," he told me.

            I shot up in my chair, suddenly fully awake.  "I have to meet Joey, Tristan, and Tea at 9:45 in front of the shop!  I completely forgot!"

"If you get dressed I can drive you there.  I have to open up shop for a little while today anyway."

"I'll be back in a minute!" I replied and rushed off to my room.  I quickly threw on some clothes,

slipped my feet into my shoes, and hung the Millennium Puzzle around my neck.  I immediately felt the presence of Yami in my mind.

            _Good morning, _Yami said.  _Did you sleep well?_

            I grunted and ran out to the car, where Grandpa was waiting for me.  I opened the car door, sat down and buckled the seatbelt, and closed the door.  I sighed and relaxed, sinking down into my cushy seat.  Grandpa started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  I held a conversation with Yami while we rode down the streets that lead to the shop.

            _You seem rushed.  Is something the matter?_

_            **No, I'm just tired and late.**_

****_Late?_

_            **Yeah.  I had a hard time sleeping last night for some reason and forgot that I had to meet my friends by the card shop at 9:45.**_

****_By the way, Yugi, while you were asleep last night, I began to pick up some odd vibrations._

_            **Huh?**_

****_Something weird is going on in the city, but I can't put my finger on it.  It seems familiar, yet far unknown to me at the same time._  __

_            **Does it have anything to do with the murders happening around the city recently?**_

****_I believe it does._

The car stopped, and Grandpa turned off the engine and removed the key.  "Looks like we're early," he said.  "It doesn't look like they're here yet."

            I peered out of my window.  Grandpa was right; Joey, Tristan, and Tea weren't there.  I had rushed myself for nothing, but it wasn't quite time for them to be here yet either.  

            "Well, I guess I could open up the shop a few minutes early since we're here," Grandpa said, climbing out of the car and motioning for me to do the same.  I obeyed and shut the door behind me.  I felt Yami shudder, and that made me shudder.  It wasn't common for Yami to shudder, so I was instinctively curious.

            **_What's wrong? _**I asked him.

            He didn't reply immediately.  It took him a moment to recover his nerves, and then he answered me.  _Nothing._

"Yugi!" I heard Tea exclaim from behind me.  I turned around to greet her smiling face, but at the sight of her terrified expression, my face mimicked hers.  

            "What's the matter Tea?"

            She grabbed my hand and sprinted off, dragging me gently along behind her.  We passed many buildings and crossed many streets until she stopped in front of the alleyway between the antique shop and the electronics store.  She pointed a slender hand into the alleyway.  "Look."

            I glanced at the object lying in the alley and swallowed a scream.  For there did a corpse inhabit the nearly empty alley.

            My heart stopped momentarily.****


	2. Osiris' Portrait

            "That _can't _be a body…can it?" Tea murmured.  Her face was pale with fear and her gentle brown eyes were wide.  "Yugi, tell me that's not what I think it is."

            "I…"

            _It's just as I feared, _Yami told me hardheartedly.  _It wasn't just a coincidence._

_            **What? **_I asked him, my eyes still resting sadly upon the corpse.  **_Do you know who did this?  Who's killing all these people?_**

****_Unfortunately, no.  But I think I may have a minor idea what's been going on.  _Yami sighed.  _I believe it's time to pay another visit to the museum._

_            **Now?  I can't just leave.  I have to wait for Joey and Tristan and help Tea calm down a little.  Whatever you're thinking about will have to wait for a while.**_

****_That's fine, but the sooner we head to the museum, the better._

"Yugi?" Tea said.  "Are you all right?"

            I snapped out of my daze suddenly at the sound of her voice.  "Huh?  Oh, yeah, I'm okay.  I guess I'm just freaked out about finding a dead person in an alleyway.  We really should head back to the shop and wait for Joey and Tristan."

            "Yes, you're right, but…" Tea shook her head.  "I just thought I might have known who that person was.  Never mind, it's just stress and fear."

            "Okay."

            As we departed from the sad scene, I heard Yami's voice in my head for a split second.  _This is impossible…I thought I…_

            When we finally arrived back at the shop, we found Joey and Tristan standing there, waiting for us.  They were too involved in their conversation to notice our arrival, however, and Tea startled them when she approached Joey and tapped his shoulder gently.  He jumped, tripped over his own feet, knocked Tristan over, and then landed on top of him.  Tea and I laughed at Tristan's attempts to get Joey off of him, and that turned into a miniature-wrestling match between the two of them.  We watched them roll around on the sidewalk, kicking up dust and scattering miscellaneous debris that had been sitting in the gutter.

            "All right, you two, that's enough," Tea finally said after regaining enough breath to speak.  

            Tristan pushed Joey away and stood up, dusting himself off and spitting out strands of blonde hair.  "Yeah, well, he started it!"

            "I didn't start nothin'!"

            "Whatever!"

            "Joey, Tristan, cool it!" Tea snapped, giving them both a smart smack to the back of the head.  They both grumbled while rubbing their sore heads and complaining to themselves about who started what and who finished what.  I, on the other hand, was standing silently near a streetlamp, involved in my own thoughts.  It was when Joey snapped his fingers in front of my eyes that I came back into reality.

            "Hey, you okay, Yugi?" Tristan inquired, shoving Joey to the side forcefully.

            "Leave him alone, Tristan!  We just saw—" Tea began.

            I quickly shook my head at her, and she got the point immediately.

            "—a really weird commercial on television that psyched him out," she lied.

            "O-kay…" Joey doubtfully replied.  "Whatever you say, Tea.  Let's just get going before—"

            "Well, I, uhm, I want to go check on something at the museum," I input.

            Joey growled.  "Aw, that means we're gonna be late!  I told Serenity I'd be there at ten!"

            "It's okay, you guys go ahead.  I'll catch up with you soon.  You'd better get going now; it's almost ten."

            Tea looked at me, and only I caught the worried look in her eyes.  I understood her warning, and nodded my response.  I turned and watched them all walk away down the street, returning Joey's friendly wave.

            But I missed Tristan stop walking and look at me.

            The museum wasn't too far from Grandpa's game shop.  And it was practically empty.  Yami was mumbling something about "gave it up", but when I asked him what he meant, he just went on talking to himself as if he hadn't heard me.  I finally got his attention by asking him where he wanted me to go.  He told me to go to the room in the very back of the museum, the room where anybody barely went because the display was unnerving.  I hesitantly obeyed.

            The room was dark.  In the very middle of the room was a portrait of a man.  Surrounding the portrait were several small beams of light emerging from diminutive lamp heads that allowed the viewers to see only the portrait, and nothing else.  Yami told me to continue onward, but not to turn on the lights overhead.  He only seemed interested in the portrait.  I slowly approached the center of the room, secretly wondering why I wasn't to turn the lights on.  Yami refused to tell me the reason why.     

            It was a frightening picture.  The man painted on the canvas had dark eyes that were almost black and hair that resembled the color of cinders.  His skin was, unbelievably, a light tan that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of his coloring.  The scene in the background was an ancient graveyard and a crumbled cathedral in the middle of a vicious storm; the lightning lit up the sky and revealed a dead tree sitting by the east wing of the cathedral, and it seemed as if there was something hanging from its gnarled limbs limply.  But the thing that frightened me most was the man's eyes…

            **_Who is this? _**I asked Yami.

            _…I don't remember…_

Then the lights surrounding the portrait died, and I heard the door slam behind me.


	3. Warning to the Wanderers

            I did the first thing that came to mind: I panicked.  I blindly stumbled around, searching for the door and tripping over things that I couldn't see due to the darkness.  Then I hit the wall hard and struggled to maintain my balance, but didn't do well.  I toppled completely over and landed on my back.  I coughed as all the oxygen left my lungs, and trying to get up only made the pain in my back worse, and my lungs began to burn as they attempted to regain the lost air.

            _Yugi, calm down! _Yami demanded.  _If you aren't calm, I can't help you.  Let me take over from here._

_            **Find the door!  I want out!**_

****_I understand._

I relaxed my entire body, and felt my spirit slip away from my body and enter the resting place of Yami, the Millennium Puzzle.  I could feel nothing while the spirit of the Egyptian pharaoh inhabited my body and stood up easily.  Yami groped along the wall slowly, continuing my frantic search for the door, and came across the light switches.  He seemed to know what they were, and moved his hand away from them.

            **_Just turn the lights on! _**I cried, scared out of my wits.  **_I don't care what's in here, I just want out!_**

****"Don't panic, Yugi," Yami said aloud, "I'll get us out of here."

            A ray of light shone near the wall opposite of our current position.  I began to calm down a bit at the sight of light and encouraged Yami to approach it, or at least to try and use what little light it provided to find the door.  Yami stood still, firmly planted to the floor.  I tried to figure out what he was thinking about, but his thoughts were scrambled, and impossible to read.

            **_Yami?_**

****"Don't panic, Yugi, don't panic," he responded.  "Don't panic."

            **_Yami?_**

****As if he were being drawn to the light by invisible strings, Yami approached the lighted spot on the wall.  From the distance, it was an ordinary wall.  But as we drew closer, _something _appeared on the wall.  They were hieroglyphics of some sort.  Yami ran his hands over the symbols and slowly scanned them, reading the words aloud softly.

            "'He who can see past the façade is destined for darkness.  He who accepts the façade is destined for light.  The time has come to make the decision.'"

            **_What does it mean? _**I asked, utterly bewildered.

            _I'm not sure._

_            **How are we supposed to find out?**_

****Yami didn't say anything.  We watched the hieroglyphics fade away into the wall, and the lights in front of us disappeared.  Behind us, the lights around the portrait of the dark man lit themselves again.  Yami rotated around in a half circle and stared at the portrait.

            "It's trying to tell us something…" he mumbled.  "It's calling us, Yugi.  We have to go to it."

            **_Yami, no! _**I protested.  **_We can't!_**

            "If we don't, we'll never know what it wants."

            He began to approach the center of the room again.  I knew he was anxious, maybe even afraid, but he was determined to figure out just what was happening in the city.  Despite my protests, he continued on his way, like a moth drawn to a flame, and its death.  He made his way around the portrait to its front.  He drew in a sharp and startled breath.  The dark-eyed man depicted had vanished.

            The lights vanished, and darkness encircled us again.   

            **_Yami?_**

****_Yes?_

_            **I…I'm afraid.**_

****_So am I._


	4. Yami's Disappearance

            "Joey!" Serenity exclaimed, dashing up to her older brother and embracing him lovingly.  "You made it!"

            "Of course I did, sis!" Joey responded with a grin.  "Ya didn't honestly think I'd blow ya off, didja?"

            Serenity watched Tristan and Tea walk up casually; her smile faded when she didn't see Yugi with them.  "Joey," she said, "where's Yugi?  He was supposed to come with you, wasn't he?"

            The ditsy blonde put a hand on his head and widened his grin.  "Well, about that.  Ya see…Yug…he uh…slept in too late and wasn't ready to…uh…meet us here…yeah…"

            Tristan and Tea felt sweat trickle down the backs of their necks.  

            "Smooth," Tristan mumbled in Joey's ear so Serenity couldn't hear.  

            "Leave me alone, I'm workin' here!" Joey hissed back.

            Somehow, by the expression on Serenity's pretty face, she didn't quite believe the lie, but decided to play along with it, just to make Joey happy.  She smiled genteelly and took Joey's hands.  "Well?  We can still visit together until he gets here, right?"

            "Right!"

            Tristan cast a sidelong glance down the road that only Tea seemed to notice.  She placed a hand on his shoulder receptively, trying to reassure him that Yugi would be all right.  "He's got Yami with him," she said, but it didn't improve Tristan's mood.  Tea began to wonder if Tristan had caught sight of the corpse as well.

            Tristan made sure that Serenity and Joey weren't paying attention before answering Tea.  "I know, but that doesn't make much of a difference.  It doesn't make Yugi immortal."

            Tea smirked, despite the tense situation.  "I didn't know you cared so much for him."

            "What made you think that I didn't?  He's one of my best friends, just like you, Joey, and Bakura."

            "Don't worry about Yugi too much; Joey might get suspicious.  And you know as well as I do what _that_ means."

            Tristan turned red.  He remembered the time when Joey thought everyone in the city was a werewolf, and he began to carry silver around with him everywhere, just in case a werewolf tried to attack him.  It ended up just being Joey's overactive imagination.

            "Yeah, you're right.  But still…"  Tristan kept his eyes locked on the road.

            Tea shoved him gently.  "If you're that worried, why don't you go be Yugi's bodyguard?  I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

            "Bodyguard?  I don't know…"

            "I was being sarcastic!  I only meant that you should go see how he's doing!"

            "Oh, right."

            The door was stuck.  It didn't matter how much Yami pulled or pushed or turned the doorknob.  It was stuck, and that meant that somebody didn't want us to get out of this room.  Yami had told me numerous times not to panic and that he'd get us out, but it didn't sound like he believed himself, and I had finally given in to the fear that haunted the room.

            **_Out!  Get us out! _**I cried.  **_I don't want to be in here anymore!  _**

****_Yugi!  Stop that!  I don't like this anymore than you do, but you need to calm down._

_            **That's easy for you to say!  You're a pharaoh, you can use the power of the Millennium Puzzle; I'm a regular human!  I can't do anything you can!     **_

****Yami sounded hurt.  _You don't need to put yourself down, Yugi.  _

_            **I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me…**_

****_It's all right._

_            **Yami…**_

****I heard Yami yell something in Egyptian, something I obviously couldn't understand, but due to the tone of his voice, it wasn't a nice word.  He anxiously ran his hands over the spot where the door had been a minute ago and said the word again, only quieter this time.  Realizing that we were stuck in here, he sank to his knees and pounded on the floor.

            "The door's gone," he said.  "We're trapped."

            **_Trapped?_** I said.  **_As in someone-doesn't-want-us-to-get-out trapped?_**

****"You took the words right out of my mouth," Yami answered grimly.  He turned and faced the area where the portrait sat.  A loud, screeching noise erupted from somewhere in the room, and Yami covered his ears.  I knew he was holding back the urge to hit his head several times against the wall, just to rid himself of the pain the noise bore into him.  I tried calling out to him, trying to help him regain himself, but it was no use.  I felt his spirit leave my body, and the ear-splitting noise stopped.

            **_Are you okay Yami?_**

****No response.

            **_Yami?_**

****Still no reply.

            My hand strayed to my chest.

            I felt sick with pure fear.

            The Millennium Puzzle was gone, and I was alone.


	5. Revealing the Truth: Part One

            He was lost.  He was falling.  Around him there was only one thing: darkness.  

            Darkness.

            And nothing else.

            He wasn't blind, but he couldn't see.      

            He wasn't deaf, but he couldn't hear.

            He wasn't alive, but he wasn't dead.

            And he was afraid.

            He suddenly stopped falling and hovered in the air, almost lifelessly.  He had been torn from the light, and he couldn't find his way back, no matter how much he searched.  The scent of death was all around him; it was recognizable.  He knew this "death".  He knew it by name.

            Apocalypse. 

            Yami groaned and opened his eyes.  His entire body was screaming at him in pain and agony, and he found himself unable to move.  He was too weak.  He had to force himself to turn his head and take in his surroundings.  It wasn't the museum.  It wasn't even close.  

            "Where am I…?" he said weakly to the landscape around him.  "Where is Yugi?"

            Lightning clapped in the distance, lighting up the scene that lay out before him.  It was dark, darker than any night could ever hope to be.  There was no sign of life anywhere; even the plants had died.  Jagged edges of broken tombstones were scattered all about on the ground, as if an angry individual had crushed them with his bare hands.  An ancient and crumbling stone cathedral sat to his left; the roof had long collapsed due to heavy rain and erosion.      

            Yami's breath became trapped in his throat, and he looked up.  He was hanging by his hands from a dead tree, gently swaying with the harsh winds like a dead body.

            He was inside the portrait.

            "A funny thing, death," said an intimidating voice from somewhere in the eerie scene.  "No matter how much someone wishes for it, it is never fully granted to the one who calls out for it.  That is the fate that I was born into."

            "What are you talking about?"

            Yami heard the cathedral doors creak open slowly and hesitantly, rusted with age.  Footsteps rang on the worn walkway, and the voice continued on.

            "The fate that haunts us all."

            "Fate?"

            Thunder boomed and lightning crashed now; Yami caught sight of a figure still veiled by shadow.  It began to rain fiercely now; the droplets pounded down upon Yami's unprotected head and slipped down into his eyes.

            "You of all people should know what I mean.  This is your doing…no.  _Our _doing."

            The shadow was in front of him now, glaring into his dark magenta eyes.  

            "I have _no _idea what you're talking about!" Yami repeated with a snarl.

            "Don't lie to yourself.  You know what I mean.  Murderer."

            "Shut up!"

            The shadow slowly circled around Yami's dangling body numerous times.  "Murderer…" the shadow hissed, its voice filled with perceptible spite.   

            "I'm no murderer," Yami snapped.  "It's you who's the—"

            "Silence.  You lie to yourself, Yami.  You lie to your friends."  By the light of the storm, Yami saw the shadow smirk, and saw the bloodstained fangs.  "You lie to your human, the boy Yugi Muto."

            "What…"

            Something golden glimmered in the darkness of the light.  It swung back and forth tantalizingly, like a pendulum.  A pendulum that never stopped swinging.  It was the Millennium Puzzle.  


	6. Yugi's Mistake

            Author's Note:  First, I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers.  You guys are the _GREATEST_; I didn't know this story would be that good.  ^_^  Hey, have you managed to solve the riddle in the third chapter?  "He who can see past the façade is destined for darkness.  He who accepts the façade is destined for light.  The time has come to make the decision."  If you have, kudos!  If not, keep thinking and don't give up, 'kay?  One other little thing: if you think you have it figured out and tell me your answer via my email address (so no one can steal your answer), one of your characters could score a major role in this story!  Just a little added bonus.  All right, I'm done talking now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I didn't know what to do.  It doesn't matter how much I scream and pound on the wall where the door used to be; no one can hear me.  All I could think about was how I was going to escape from this room without turning the lights on, as Yami told me not to do.  But it piques my curiosity: what am I not supposed to see?  It can't be _that _terrible in here.  If I really wanted to, I could flip the light switch right now and look for an alternative exit…  The thought of it made me shudder.  

            I sat down on the floor and stared into the darkness that shrouded me.  I felt uneasy, like there was something else in the room, watching me.  With Yami around, however, I doubt I'd feel this panic-stricken.  I was really beginning to worry about him.  I'd called out to him countless times with my mind, trying to get even the tiniest hint that he's okay, but all I can hear is stillness.

            **_How could_ _the Millennium Puzzle disappear like that? _**I thought.  **_It's got to have something to do with that screeching sound…and the portrait.  If only I could figure this out.  But I can't see a thing in this darkness…_**

****I didn't have a choice anymore.  I had to turn the lights on.  If I don't, I might not ever see Yami (or the outside world) again.  

            But if I disobey Yami, the consequences could be dire.  I can't remember a time when he's lied to me.  

            I cradled my head in my hands.  Now I was even more confused.  I want out of here badly, but I don't want to defy Yami's word…

            After many moments of silent dispute with myself, I'd made up my mind.  I know I probably made a foolish decision, but I'd decided to turn the lights on and see for myself what's so horrid in here.  I ascended to my feet, fumbled about for the light, and flicked the switches up.  The overhead lights hummed as they came to life, illuminating themselves one-by-one.  I turned my head all about, preparing to look for another door.

            Then I stopped.  Everything was blurred, like there were massive amounts of water in my eyes.  I raised one of my hands to my right eye and dabbed at whatever was blurring my vision.  It didn't help much.  In fact, it made my vision worse.  I rubbed at both of my eyes using my sleeve, desperately hoping this would help.  It had no effect whatsoever.  What _was _in my eyes anyway?  I looked down at my hands and nearly fainted.

            They were bloody. 

            It wasn't blood from my hands, it couldn't be.  So the only other explanation was…the blood was flowing from my eye sockets.  I delicately fingered all around both of my eyes with a single finger, and then felt sick.  It certainly was generating from my eyes.  In massive amounts too.

            My eyes began to burn.  I covered them and screamed out in pain and horror, then shut my eyes and shielded them with one arm.  They felt like they were on fire now, and I had seriously begun to panic.  With a single hand, I blindly reached for the light switches, but what I felt underneath my skin wasn't the wall.  It was warm; it had a heart beat.  It was alive.

            And it was angry.

****


	7. Inquiring Minds Need to Know

            I couldn't see anything but the blood that gushed from invisible wounds around my eyes.  It was beginning to feel like someone was trying to tear my eyes out with large knives; the pain had grown so fierce that tears mixed in with my blood and streamed down my reddened flesh.  I realized that blood was trickling through my closed fingers, and I could do nothing but hope that the flow of blood would diminish and, eventually, halt altogether.

            A quiet, ominous laughter came to my attention suddenly, and the hand that had reached for the light switches was unexpectedly searing with an inexplicable and horrendous pain.  I felt and heard the bones in my hand snap rather loudly; the pain traveled down all the way down my arm until it reached my shoulder, and then my arm flopped uselessly to my side.  I immediately knew every bone had been shattered, and I felt the urge to scream at the top of my lungs, but because I was in such an unbelievable state of shock, the only noise that escaped my lips was a loud exhalation of breath.

            "Didn't anyone tell you about this room, kid?" said a dark and intimidating voice that matched the laughter I had heard just a minute ago.  "Why people never come in here anymore?"

            "No," I said weakly, spitting out blood that had dripped into my mouth.

            "No one comes in here by their own free will.  Only the ones He intends to deal with personally feel the need to investigate the shadow surrounding this room.  You must have been called."

            My knees felt fragile from both pain and fear.  I didn't know how much longer I could stand up.

            "I don't understand," I replied.

            "Don't you?" the voice said bemusedly, but I also caught the amusement behind the words.  "Well, then you must find all of this rather…frightening, am I correct?"

            I nodded slowly.  Droplets of blood fell to the floor beneath our feet.

            "Good."

            "Who is He?"

            "So, you really are oblivious the fate that awaits you.  If you had only kept the room dark, everything would have been revealed to you within a matter of minutes."  The voice laughed again.  "You did the same thing as everyone else who met their demise in this hellish room.  You gave in to the fear that preys on the weak-hearted and turned the lights on, despite all of the warnings aimed at you.  You're only safe here in the dark."

            "What do you mean?" I asked, trying my best not to sound as nervous as I felt.

            "There is a curse on this room.  'The reigning king of darkness banishes the desire the light proudly embraces.'"

            "Who is He?" I repeated angrily.  "And where did Yami and the Millennium Puzzle go?" 

            "Both your toy and your dear friend belong to Him now, just as they did long ago.  And soon, you will too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, someone solved the riddle in chapter three!  Congrats to Ice-Spirit Phoenix!  The next chapter will be Ice-Spirit Phoenix's character's debut in this story, and if you haven't figured out the riddle yet, don't worry!  All will be explained later, I promise!!!  I must admit, though, the answer is rather complicated and might be confusing at first…I'm just glad somebody figured it out!  ^_^ 


	8. Call a Friend When in Doubt

            She couldn't remember ever being so bored.  It had begun to rain fiercely outside, and she _hated _rain with a passion.  Because she lived with her aunt and uncle (who were rather elderly), she always had to entertain herself, which didn't prove to be a problem on sunny days.  And it wasn't sunny outside at all.

            She sighed and blew another bubble in her gum.  After popping it with her lips, she shut the curtain in front of her window hastily and flopped down on her bed, which was covered with a black and purple comforter.  Snatching the remote to her radio from her nightstand, she rolled over on her back and pressed a button that turned on the radio.  Music blared from the large speakers and she cringed while lowering the volume with a simple push of a button.  She had forgotten that she had had a friend over who loved loud music.

            "Oy!" she groaned, covering her head with a pillow.  "Just like me to forget to turn the volume down!"

            "Leticia!" her aunt bellowed from downstairs.  "What's that noise?"

            "Nothing!" Leticia Faye instinctively responded.  Her Aunt Marla and Uncle Remus were too old to remember what the noise really was; Leticia had tried over and over again to convince them to move into a home for the elderly, but they always refused and insisted that their "little Letty" still needed them.  So she had given the idea up a week or two ago.

            "Letty," Uncle Remus's voice echoed, "have you seen my dentures?"

            "Don't call me that…" she muttered under her breath before yelling: "They're in the bathroom, right where you left them!"

            "Oh, righto."

            Leticia made a noise called a "raspberry" and dropped the remote on the floor accidentally.  Her radio beeped, then turned itself off.  She was relieved; listening to music suddenly didn't appeal to her much.

            She rubbed her nose with her wrist and grunted.  "Urgh, I'm so _bored_!  I need something to _do_!"

            Her phone rang.  _Great timing! _She thought before picking up the phone and holding it to her ear.  "Yellow, talk to me."  Her copywrited phone salutation.

            "Hi, it's me," rang the gentle female voice from the other end.

            Leticia's eyes lit up and she grinned broadly.  "Hey, long time no talk!"

            "Yeah, I know, sorry."

            "'S okay, Serenity."  Nothing could crumble her spirits now!

            "Listen, have you seen Yugi lately?" Serenity asked, obviously worried.

            "Well, uhm, no.  Why?"

            Serenity was silent for a minute.  "Well, Joey, Tristan, and Tea—"

            Leticia stood up and began to jump on her bed giddily.  "Joey's there?  Lemme talk to him for a minute, just a minute, I promise it'll only be a minute!"

            She heard Serenity giggle on the other end.  "He still remembers last time he talked to you on the phone.  I don't think he's—"

            "HI JOEY!" Leticia screamed into the receiver.  "IT'S ME, LETICIA!"

            "Ack!  For the love of Pete, don' give me the phone!" Leticia heard Joey holler.  Serenity and Leticia both laughed.

            "Anyway," said Serenity after the laugher ceased, "Yugi's been gone a long time now and we're beginning to get really worried…Joey especially…and I just thought that you might've seen him, but I guess not."

            "Where'd he get off to, anyway?" Leticia asked.

            "He said he was going to check on something at the museum…it was supposed to be a quick trip, in and out in five minutes or so…"

            "Don't you worry, I'll go find him for you!" Leticia immediately volunteered, happy to have something to do.  "I'll be like Sherlock Watson and Holmes, err, Sherlock Holmes and Watson.  I'll find him in two shakes of a…something, I don't know.  Bye-bye!"

            "Bye, and thanks!"

            There was a faint click from the other end, signifying that Serenity had hung up.  Leticia hung up immediately after, gathered her raincoat and umbrella, and raced down the stairs (and almost falling down them) and out the front door. 

            "Did you remember to pack clean underwear?" Aunt Marla asked just as Leticia had her hand on the doorknob.

            Leticia turned a shade of dark scarlet.  "Yes, Auntie," she said.  The only way she'd ever get out was if she "lied" to Aunt Marla about ridiculous things that she wouldn't even need.  She hoped that when she got old that she'd never be as senile as her aunt and uncle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, did you like Leticia Faye's debut chapter?  I had fun writing it, and a big "thanks!" to Ice-Spirit Phoenix (if I didn't quite get Leticia's personality and bedroom style right, tell me!) for lending her to me!  Leticia will be appearing as part of the cast now, so let the fun begin!  ;)


	9. Revealing the Truth: Part Two

            _"It's time for the truth.  I want to know why you never change."_

_            "That isn't any of your business."_

_            "I am the Pharaoh of Egypt, your only friend, I have a _right _to know!"_

_            "Do you realize what it is you're asking of me?  If I tell you the truth, if I tell anyone the truth, the world will crumble.  I'm not willing to lose you.  You're like a brother to me, Yami."_

_            "Brothers don't lie to one another.  Brothers don't hide secrets."_

_            "You don't understand!"_

_            "I understand completely.  If you can't tell me the truth about yourself after all we've been through together, then maybe we aren't that good of friends."_

_            "I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_            "Get out."_

_            "But Yami—"_

_            "OUT!"_

The shadow was standing over him.  He wasn't hanging by his hands anymore, which was a relief, but he felt uncomfortable having this dark creature loom over him.  He instinctively clambered to his feet and backed up a few paces, overridden with fear and confusion.  "I remember you now," he said slowly.  

            "Do you?"

            "Osiris, the vampiric god of the dead."

            The shadow, called Osiris, lowered his hood slowly.  He looked naught the man depicted in the portrait.  He was much more intimidating and frightening.  His hair, darker than the color of blood, reached down to his chin and flew every direction possible.  Cold, blank, colorless eyes pierced the pharaoh's heart, and he felt the fear from many millennia ago.  It wasn't fear of the man in front of him, it was the fear of his memories and all of the horrible things the two of them accomplished.  He may have been the Pharaoh of Egypt, but he was a servant to the malevolent Nightwalker.

            "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Yami?"

            "Yes…it has."

            "No doubt you remember this place."

            "I…do.  It is the very cathedral where you took me to…where we went to…"

            "The place of Yami's death…and rebirth.  The place where you first experienced the rush of murder and the taste of human blood on your tongue.  Yessss…"

            Yami looked up into his Master's eyes.  "Why did you call me?  Why did you take me away from Yugi?"

            Osiris tossed something at Yami's feet.  The pharaoh bent and grasped it in his hands gently, then pressed it to his heart protectively.  His Millennium Puzzle.  Just seeing the golden triangle made him feel secure. 

            "I thought you might like to know that I have managed to revive the others that are loyal to me, including you.  But because of your hikari, you remain pure.  He keeps the evil out of your heart, the evil you once embraced with open arms.  You're the one that's changed, Yami.  I haven't."

            "What…what are you going to do?"

            The Millennium Puzzle drifted out of Yami's arms and hovered in front of Osiris, who reached out and grabbed it before Yami could react.  

            "Without your precious human, you're nothing but a soul.  Surely you remember when you shattered my body and banished me to this infernal prison?  Of course you do.  Now I am in the same state as you.  And, as an additional benefit, your human disobeyed your wishes and revealed the entire room with a single finger.  He has opened the Gateway."  Osiris stared down at the Puzzle, then laughed sinisterly.  "I can leave this hell.  But you, however, will remain here for all of eternity in my stead."

            Yami sunk to his knees as he watched Osiris disappear into the endless storm, laughing along with the boom of the thunder.  Tears streamed down his face and he murmured: "Oh Ra, what have I done…?"


	10. A Lover's Gravestone

            _"My Pharaoh, you don't look well."_

_            "Leave me alone."_

_            "Has something happened?  You look pale and weak.  Are you ill?"_

_            "I _said _leave me alone.  I'm fine."_

_            "My Pharaoh, it is my duty to watch after you as your Father—"_

_            "Who cares what my Father said.  I told you to leave me _alone_!"_

_            "Yes, of course…"_

He stared down at the only gravestone that remained intact.  Cobwebs and moss clung to the stone's surface, and he had to clear the face to read the name of the person buried there.  _Leyanna, Pharaoh Yami's lover.  Died from loss of blood at the age of twenty-three._

Leyanna.  Yami remembered her.  She was a beautiful woman who had no equal.  Her heart was sweet, as was her face, and her personality bloomed like a chrysanthemum in the spring.  She was loved by all, but none loved her more than her dearest Yami.  And after Yami sent Osiris away, their love grew ever stronger with each minute that passed…until Osiris whisked her away to this very spot to lure Yami there.  It was then that Yami fell under the Nightwalker's control, and it was then that he, the very man who loved her more than life itself, murdered his fiancée by feasting on her lifeblood.  Osiris had planned for that to happen, and showed no remorse for the loss of the woman more beautiful than Helen of Troy, the woman he had once loved himself.  After Yami regained his consciousness, he lunged at Osiris, only to have a metal pike thrust through his heart.  How he survived, Yami did not know.  But when he awoke three weeks later, all he knew was that Osiris was his Master, and he did as his Master commanded of him, even if he was told to slay all of his good friends and loyal subjects.  It was the fall of a great Pharaoh, and of the Age of Peace Yami had created.  Afterwards, all of Egypt collapsed into darkness, and many were slain by the hands of the Master and Servant.  Few surrendered their souls to Osiris: they were dubbed Bloodservants for their merciless work and constant lust for blood.  The Age of Darkness lingered for half a century, until Yami realized that he was being used to carry out Osiris's bloody schemes, along with the other four Bloodservants, and he rebelled against them all.  The battle was long and weary, but in the end, Yami emerged victorious.  After seeing his beloved Egypt in such a nightmarish state, he fell into an endless stage of mourning that slowly killed him.  But, before he died of moroseness, he did two things: buried his love Leyanna, and sealed his spirit away inside of the Millennium Puzzle, as many others did to avoid falling at the hands of Osiris and his Bloodservants.

            Yami sighed sadly and wrapped his arms gently around the gravestone.  "My Leyanna…it hurts me to believe that you were a fatality of my unconscious thirst for blood and death.  I am truly sorry that I could not protect you from the greatest evil of them all: myself.  If I hadn't have befriended that monster, you could have died naturally, and we could have been buried side-by-side."  Tears trickled down the Pharaoh's handsome face.  "You could have been the one to guide me back to the light…the light I lost to the darkness within my soul.  And now, the world I have come to love, and the people who make up my soul, are in mortal danger…and it's all because of me.  Ra, spare me a horrible fate and strike me down where I kneel.  Do away with this pain in my soul and just kill me now, so I do not have to watch everyone and everything I love fall victim to Osiris's malevolence.  Please, just kill me now!"

            _Don't cry, Yami.  You know I'll always love you, and I'm always with you, _a gentle feminine voice rang out from the darkness.  

            From above, a ray of light cut through the clouds and shone down on Yami from the heavens.  A gorgeous white-haired woman clothed in gentle shades of blue and purple descended invisible stairs from the sky, a brilliant smile lining her light rose-colored lips.  Her icy blue eyes, shining like two large diamonds in the light, locked onto Yami's dark magenta ones.  The pharaoh's heart softened at the sight of the angel now standing next to him.  His entire body felt warm as she clasped his hands in her own petite ones.

            "Hello, my love," said Leyanna.  Yami opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a vague shake of the head.  "You don't need to say anything.  I forgive you.  I heard your call from the heavens above and decided to answer.  You don't know how long I have been waiting for you, my love; I knew, even in death, that you still loved me, and I still loved you." 

            "Leyanna…"

            "Do you know what my last wish was?"

            Yami shook his head.

            "I wished to be your guardian angel, so I could always see your face.  Ra heard my wish, and granted it to me.  I've seen everything you've done since my departure from this world, and I want to tell you that I am very proud of you."

            "How can you be proud of me after I killed you and so many other people that didn't deserve to fall at my hands?  I've done so many horrible things."

            "You found your heart in Yugi Muto.  He helped you to find your light.  Just like you helped me to find my light.  Because of you, I was able to go to heaven and see your face everyday.  You've done so much good for the world, and because of that, Ra has given you a second chance.  After all of this is over, and if you succeed in banishing Osiris for eternity, he is willing to grant you one wish."

            "Perhaps…perhaps Ra is not as unkind as I thought…"      


	11. Breaking Through the Barrier

            "'Scuse me, pardon me, move it!  I'm in a hurry!  Hey, watch—umf!"  Leticia said bossily while pushing her way through the crowds in the museum.  It was unusually busy, and everyone was crowded around one spot.  They were all shoving and pushing each other, trying to get a better view of what had happened, and many were cross that they were shoved out of the way.  Leticia hadn't managed to get very far as of yet, and she kept bumping into people.  She got down on all fours and continued forward by crawling between everyone's legs.  "Ugh, sorry lady…ouch!  My fingers!  Hey hey hey!  I'm crawlin' here!  Hey!  Move your big butt!"

            "Leticia?" a familiar voice said from amidst the crowd.  Leticia poked her head out from within the endless sea of people, trying to see who had said her name.

            "What?  I'm right here, whoever you are.  Can you see me, 'cause I don't see you!"  She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around as best she could, considering the minimal space.  "Oh, hey!  What're you doing here?"

            The white-haired boy smiled at her.  "I got a call from Tristan.  He told me—"

            Leticia's face suddenly became rather sour.  "So, they don't think that I can find Yugi on my own?  Boy, do they have confidence in me!"

            "No, it's not that.  Tristan told me that you had everything under control, but I can't help but worry something isn't right.  So I followed you.  I hope you aren't mad at me."

            "I'm not mad, I'm claustrophobic!  Bakura, don't you think that you could, well, you know, make a path or something?  Throw that round thingamajig at the people."

            _Don't you even _think _about it, _Bakura heard his yami snap at him.

            "No, I don't think that's a very good idea," he replied.

            "Fine, then I'll just run through them all myself.  Watch out, comin' through!"

            "Wait!" Bakura said, reaching out a hand to try and stop her.  He missed by a millimeter; Leticia bulled her way through the shocked and angry people, quickly making her way through the large crowd.  Bakura slowly made his way, apologizing to everyone for Leticia, until he finally caught up with her.  Her usually tidy black hair was a complete mess and she had lost one of her shoes in her mad dash.  After regaining her posture, Leticia stared in confusion at what everyone else was looking at.  A blank wall.

            "This is it?" she spat.  "I fought through fat people, fussy babies, stupid preps, and chatty couples just to look at a dumpy wall?  Ugh, I'm going home.  Come on Bakura let's go."      

            "Well, all right."

            _Hold on._

Bakura stopped walking.  **_What's the matter?_**

****_The last time we were here for that ridiculous class project of yours, there was a door here.  It's gone now._

_            **Are you sure?**_

****_Don't question me boy!  I don't forget things, unlike you._

_            **Fine, I believe you.  I'll stay.**_

****"Leticia, wait.  There used to be a door here."

            Leticia stopped crossly and turned around.  "Hello, earth to Bakura, it's a _wall._  If there was a door there, it wouldn't just disappear like that!  Duh!"

            Bakura, who had ignored Leticia's comment, walked forward to inspect the wall.  There were almost invisible lines that outlined the door's perimeter; he ran a finger along the lines, his brow furrowed.  Then he heard a _thump _and a faint scream that sounded familiar.  The crowd gasped.  

            "Oh my gosh, Yugi's stuck in the wall!" Leticia said quickly.  

            "No, it's _not _a wall.   It seems he's in a room that he can't get out of.  But the question is, how did the door vanish?"   

            _Bakura._

_            **Yes?**_

****_…We should go._

_            **We can't leave Yugi in there.**_

****_Forget that kid!  We have to leave _now_._

_            **I'm not leaving until we get Yugi out of that room.  You can't change my mind.**_

****I _can't.  _He _can._

_            **Stop talking nonsense and figure out a way to get the door back!**_

****_I don't take orders from you.  Do it yourself._

Bakura was the one who cut the connection.  "He's impossible…" he growled through clenched teeth.

            "Who?" Leticia asked.

            "Oh, never mind."

            It was then that Bakura saw the axe behind the glass case hanging on the wall a few feet to his right.


	12. An Important Rescue

            I felt my weak body being lifted up by strong hands.  I was completely overwhelmed with pain and had no energy left to struggle.  My breaths came in sharply and pained my chest with each inhalation and exhalation.  I couldn't feel either of my legs or arms.  I was at his mercy.

            Through my dying eyes, I could see his expression.  There was no emotion on his face, but his dark eyes gleamed with pleasure.  I saw him run his tongue over his crimson lips and a fanged grin spread across his face.  I felt a freezing hand brush my bare throat and a shudder ran down my spine immediately after.  

            "You shouldn't worry," he said.  "Everything will be over soon enough.  After He returns, this world will belong to us again.  I thank you for making this all possible."

            My vision had departed at this moment.  Everything went entirely dark.  

            "But before you leave this world—"

            My entire body became numb…

            "—grant me my first taste of human blood—"

            …my breathing began to delay…

            "—for it has been many millennia since my last feeding."

            …my heartbeat slowed down…

            Something sharp grazed my throat.  I didn't move.  I didn't have the energy.

            _Thump._

I heard a soft growling in my ear.  I'm not sure which side of my body he's on anymore.

            _Thump._

Something damp ran over the scratches the sharp objects made.  I heard him growl contentedly.

            _Thump._

I felt daggers digging into my throat slowly…and…

            _Thump…crash!_

"Yugi!" 

            I heard the creature holding me hiss a warning.  He had removed his daggers from my throat.  However, I was still doomed to die.

            "How is he doing?" I heard a gentle voice say from a distance.

            "He's asleep.  We're lucky we got through in time."

            "No…I meant…"

            "I know what you meant.  And I'm afraid…I don't know if he's going to live.  Given his wounds and loss of blood, I'd say it's…unlikely."

            "Bakura, is there anything we can do to help him?" the breaking feminine voice said.  The female was on the verge of tears.

            "I don't think so, Leticia.  We'll need a miracle to save him."

            "Ba…ku…ra…" I gasped.

            "He spoke!  He's not dead yet!" Leticia exclaimed and laughed happily through her half-formed tears.  I felt her lock her arms gently around my neck.  I coughed and something trickled out of the corner of my mouth.  Leticia didn't seem to care much.  She didn't move.

            "Yugi," Bakura's voice said to me, "don't speak.  It'll kill you faster."

            "Yami…where…?"

            "I'm not sure.  I'm sorry.  But I promise I'll tell you when we find him.  But for now, you have to sleep.  You're safe here."

            "I'll go find Joey and the others.  You stay here and watch Yugi, okay?  Don't let him die, promise me."

            "I'll do my best, Leticia, but I can't make any promises just yet."     

            I heard footsteps leaving the room, then fell into unconscious sleep.

**_What was that? _**Bakura asked his yami.

That…was one…of my… 

**_One of your what?  Friends?_**

_One of my…brethren… _


	13. A Gathering of Evil

            Night.

            Four beings shrouded in shadow all made their way to a desolate street near the outskirts of the city.  One of them was the vampire that attempted to kill Yugi, and the other three were unidentified, for the moment.  The streetlamp's bulbs had long burnt out, and the buildings had crumbled and collapsed.  It hadn't been like this a few weeks ago.  It was all the work of evil.

            The four of them stood in a perfect circle, staring into the darkness of their comrade's cloaks.  Glowing eyes, one pair red and the others golden, provided the only available light.  They all greeted each other with gentle yet fierce growls.  

            "So, you all feel Him too," said the one with the red eyes.

            The other three nodded.

            "Has He returned yet?"

            "No.  But we won't have to wait much longer.  Even as we speak, He is selecting a host body for his spirit.  I believe you all know who He will choose."

            "Of course, isn't it obvious?  Osiris seeks revenge, so there is only one who will suit Him."

            "That isn't necessarily true.  He could decide on anyone."

            "Fool!  I _know_ who He will choose for his host!"

            "Enough!" the red eyes said.  "We must not make His decisions for Him.  That could result in death, and you all know it."

            "Then what shall we do in the meanwhile, Runihura?"

            Runihura lowered his hood.  "We will feast tonight, Khentimentiu; there are many foolish humans wondering about in the night, oblivious to the danger surrounding them."  He blinked his vortex-like red eyes as the wind blew through his cedar colored hair.  

            Khentimentiu turned to the other two, a fanged grin on his face.  "Khalid, Anubis, can you taste it?  Blood…"

            Khalid smiled so widely, it almost looked ridiculous.  Anubis just closed his eyes.

            "We have to be careful.  The humans are beginning to become suspicious.  There are not many out tonight; I cannot feel their auras easily," Anubis said softly.

            "That's all right," Khalid said, "finding them is the best part of the hunt.  And afterward, causing them to faint from fear…their screams echoing through the night…music to my ears."

            "I agree with Khalid," Khentimentiu responded.  

            Runihura listened to the yellow eyes' ongoing conversation.  They had grown restless over the years, and their lust for blood had grown even greater.  That would be essential if they were to get the most out of their revenge.

            Every second that passed, Runihura could feel his Master becoming stronger, and yet weaker at the same time.  If He did not find a host soon, his spirit would disappear, and their hope to destroy all those who opposed them would diminish until it no longer existed in their hearts.  That was not something Runihura was willing to let go.

            "Are you coming, Runihura?" Khentimentiu called from over his shoulder.  They had already begun to leave to find their first victims in many millennia.  "We are growing restless, and not to mention hungry."

            "Yes, I am coming.  Go on."

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, kind of boring, but I'm suffering from writer's block and was trying to get rid of it!  There is some secret behind this, three actually.  Three of the vampires are people Yugi knows, but I'm not telling who!  Can you figure it out?  And _please_, I _beg _you, send me an idea for the next chapter!  CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!


	14. Many Heartless Murders

"There are many here, I can feel them," Anubis softly murmured, gazing out into the darkness of the night, his golden eyes directed toward the park near the outskirts of the city.  Small lights dotted the park in random areas and loud music boomed out of huge speakers; some sort of celebration was being held.  

            "What are they doing?" Khalid asked.

            Runihura smirked.  "It's something called a 'rave'.  Usually, they're held indoors, but occasionally, they take place outside."

            Khentimentiu, who had been silent the whole way here, suddenly began laughing like a maniac.  The others looked at him sternly, trying to decipher what was so funny, but Khentimentiu stopped laughing quickly and made his way forward, only to be stopped by Runihura's hand on his shoulder.  

            "They're all foolish," Khentimentiu said.  "Don't they know any better than to wander around outside at night?  It will be the end of them all…"

            "So, is that what was so funny to you?"

            "Yes.  They're a primitive species, and therefore, they must be killed.  Every last one.  If only Yami hadn't interfered…"    

            "You may be right, Khentimentiu.  However, if we did succeed, there would be no humans left to feed off of.  For now, let us enjoy this night.  Tonight, the Bloodservants of Osiris will feast upon human flesh and blood!" 

            The four Bloodservants threw their heads back and shrieked, just like they used to many millennia ago before they claimed their victims.

            Silently they ran through the trees, blending in with the shadows of the night perfectly.  To the untrained eye, they were invisible, simply black blurs; like owls on silent wings, they drifted to the tops of the trees overlooking the rave.  Many teens were dancing in the center, and some were off to the side, drinking alcohol and smoking various drugs.  The vampires could hear the human's hearts beating, pumping blood through their veins, but they weren't ready to strike yet.  Runihura could see Khentimentiu's fingers flexing, see Khalid's eyes darting about from one human to the other, and hear Anubis growling softly.  _Be patient, _Runihura told his kin using their psychic link.

            They waited almost a half an hour before fog as thick as smoke began to roll in from nowhere.  The ravers stopped what they were doing and looked all around, trying to discover the source of the fog.  And then, upon Runihura's signal, the Bloodservants leapt off of their perches and landed in indiscriminate spots in the middle of the rave.  Runihura was the last to land.  After he stood up, he smiled maliciously, and the vampires launched their merciless attack.

            Anubis made the first kill.  He had seized a male by the wrists and snapped the bones easily.  The young man screamed and tried to break free; Anubis dragged him closer and viciously sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of the young man's neck.  A gurgling cry erupted from the victim's mouth right before he died.  Anubis continued to drink from the corpse until there was naught left in the body.  Then he dropped the body and started searching for another victim.

            Khentimentiu used a different approach.  He chose a female instead of male.  She had been sipping at a beer in a tall glass, totally oblivious to what was going on, and smiled at him, half-drunk.  Khentimentiu did not return the drunken smile, and knocked her off of her chair fiercely.  She hit the ground hard and skinned her bare arms; her red blood spotted the ground, igniting Khentimentiu's hunger.  He kicked at her small body, sending her flying into a large tree.  She cried out in pain and felt her spine snap in half.  She looked up at the smiling Khentimentiu and attempted to push her body into the trunk of the tree.  Her attacker knelt and bit into her slender throat; blood spurted from her wound and splashed onto the vampire's body.  When he was finished, he threw back his head and licked the blood from his lips.  He swallowed the large piece of the young woman's throat that he had removed from her body and resumed feasting upon her corpse.  

            Khalid was enjoying himself.  He was making the teens believe that he was just a shy teenager hidden behind a black cloak.  When people came up to him, he'd begin to dance with them a little, but then he'd shove them away.  Finally, he could take it no longer, and grabbed the next person that came near him.  It was a male covered in tattoos and piercings.  The young teen demanded to know what Khalid was up to, but the vampire silenced him by tearing his mouth out with his long claws.  Then Khalid permanently shut up the young male by removing his heart.  Khalid bit the organ in half, swallowed, then finished the heart before moving onto the main body of his victim.

            Runihura wasn't quite as vicious.  He had already claimed five lives, and was working on a fifth.  He preferred to just go for the throat and leave the rest of the body intact.  

            Finally, after forty-five minutes, all of the teens were slaughtered.  The Bloodservants licked blood off of their fingers and lips and stretched out their limbs.  The three golden-eyed vampires yawned, nodded goodnight to Runihura, then set off into the night to sleep until the next feed.

            Runihura wandered back to the museum and the forbidden room where he rested each night.  He would have to tell his Master about their night when he was revived.  

Hey all, I got rid of my writer's block!  Sorry about the gory chapter, it was the only thing that I could think of.  Maybe this chapter helped you figure out who the three golden-eyed vampires are.  If you think about it, it's really easy to figure out.  Since I'm out of ideas for the next chapter, the first person to figure out who Khalid, Anubis, and Khentimentiu are (remember, they are people Yugi knows) gets to decide what happens in the next chapter.  ^_^ Gosh, I love these little contest thingies! ^_^


	15. The Four Dark Bloodservants

Silently, Yami reminisced the days when Osiris reigned over all.  It had been a time of darkness, war, evil, and blood.  Blood.  He still remembered it: on the walls, the grass, tombstones, in the water, covering everything in its red path.  It was most definitely a glorious time for him…what was he thinking?  Could the reappearance of Osiris be reawakening the malevolence inside of him?  Preposterous.  Impossible.  Absurd.  Unfeasible.  Out of the question…or was it?  Yami wasn't sure, but he was already worried about it.   Leyanna had told him that his days of being part of that evil were over, but Yami was anything but confident about that.  There was still the matter of the link between Master and Servant, and it would always be there.  

            "How am I going to get out of this one?" he mumbled whilst rubbing his fatigued eyes.

            Bakura woke up with a migraine headache.  He massaged his temples in attempt to rid himself of the searing pain ripping through his head like scissors through paper.  He hadn't gone to sleep like that.  That was the only time when he ever got headaches.  But actually…Bakura felt better than he had in a long time.  Except for the migraine.

            _Good morning, Bakura._

_            **G-good morning?  Since when are you in such a good mood?**_

****_None of your business!  It's not a crime to say good morning, is it?_

_            **Well, I suppose not…**_

            "Oh good, you're awake.  Do you know how long you slept?  You missed breakfast.  Oh man, it was so good…pancakes…bacon…" Leticia took a sip from her glass of orange juice.

            _Raw…_

_            **What?**_

****_Nothing!  Mind your own business!_

_            **You have been acting very strangely lately…are you okay?**_

****_Fine._

_            **All right, if you say so…**_

****"Oh yeah, that reminds me, two people came over like two minutes ago.  One was Joey, and the other one was some brown-haired stern guy in a blue trench coat thingy.  After Joey saw me, he acted like he was going to run away, but he didn't.  He asked me if you were here and I said you were sleeping.  Then the stern guy said, "He knows where we'll be"."

            "Kaiba?" Bakura said to himself.  "Why would he come here looking for me?"

            "Dunno," Leticia replied, "but there's still some leftovers in the fridge in case you get hungry."

            "No, thank you.  I'm not really that hungry…"

            _Of course you aren't._

_            **What are you talking about?**_

****_Mind your own business!_

Bakura began to worry about his yami; he had been acting more mysterious than usual.  He decided that he'd go to see Joey and Kaiba, wherever they were.  He grabbed his jacket.  

            "Leticia, I'm going to try and find Joey and Kaiba.  I'll be back soon.  Take care of Yugi for me, will you?"

            "Yep, I'm on it!" she cheerily said.  "Don't stay out too long though; never know when he'll wake up.  If you come back at three in the morning, ooh, will I be mad! Have fun!"

            "Thank you.  I'll see you in little while."  Bakura opened the door, and with a final glance back at Leticia's retreating form, left the house and shut the door behind him.  The wind was cold while it brushed up against his skin; dried leaves blew past his feet and continued on down the road.  He pulled his jacket tighter around his throat and set off down the sidewalk slowly.

            He hadn't a clue where his feet were taking him; it was as if they knew exactly where to go.  He strolled through the streets almost aimlessly; people gathered in clusters in front of buildings and scowled at him while he passed by them.  Some people shook crosses at him.  Bakura frowned; something very odd was going on lately.  

            His suspicions skyrocketed when he heard the tomb-robber laugh inside of his head.

            The further he went into the city, the eerier things became.  Pale corpses were everywhere; their scent was unbearable.  Practically everything that was still standing was covered in red blood.  Only a few buildings were still standing upright.  His eyes darted from one sad scene to the next.  Children, parents, friends, and elderly…all were dead.  Some bodies were mangled so horridly it was impossible to tell if it used to be male or female.  Bakura let out a remorseful cry.  He hadn't clue why anyone would do something like this, or even why he had come here.  But he kept going.

            Not too far away, he could see two figures standing in the middle of the road, underneath the overcast and dark sky.  He hoped it was Joey and Kaiba, but in his heart, he knew it wasn't them.

            "Joey?" he called out weakly.  "Kaiba?"

            The figures turned their heads to look at him.  

            "Look who decided to show up," one said coldly.

            "About time," responded the other.  "Have you any idea how long we have been waiting for you?"

            Bakura sighed, partly in relief.  "Sorry, Leticia didn't wake me up, and…"  Bakura's entire body shuddered before he fell to his knees.  The Ring shimmered brightly around his neck, then turned from gold to black; the eye in the middle of his forehead appeared, but instead of its usual color, it was red.  Then he stood, eyes glinting malevolently.  "Pardon that idiot's ramblings," he said.  "It seems he's becoming suspicious."

            "It's very much like him.  That will be taken care of, in time."

            Khentimentiu laughed.  "What was it he called you two?  Joey and Kaiba?"

            Khalid scowled.  "I cannot believe my human name is Joey…hideous!"

            "Mine is decent.  Seto Kaiba…it has a dark tone to it, don't you think?" Anubis said.

            "Oh shut up, Anubis."

            "Will you _both_ be quiet?  We have things to do," said the voice of Runihura, who had appeared by the side of a building.  His three accomplices turned to look at him.  Runihura was wearing an open black jacket, revealing a nicely developed torso, and black jeans that were two sizes too large.  Silver chains, stained with dried blood, hung from each belt loop on his jeans.  The look on his face was wicked.

            "That is an interesting look," Anubis said.

            "You are straying from the subject!" Runihura snapped angrily.  "Now, come with me.  He has chosen the one who will be His host."

            "Who is the unlucky mortal?" Khentimentiu replied with a smirk.

            "The one whose body is dying slowly, the boy called Yugi Muto."


	16. A Bloodstained Cathedral

            "You're sure?  That boy seems incredibly weak," Khentimentiu said sternly.

            Runihura stood upright at this moment and walked over to his brethren.  "This is true.  Young Yugi is not the best choice for a Host, but we cannot argue against His wishes.  Rebellion against Lord Osiris spells out death.  You know that as well as I."  He cast a sidelong glance at Khalid and Anubis.  "You two know what your roles are?"

            "How could we forget?" Anubis said bluntly.  "With that traitor Yami locked away in the prison of his own memories, there is no one to stop Lord Osiris' resurrection."

            "Runihura," Khalid began, "you are aware of what little time we have before the moon turns blood red, aren't you?  If the boy is not in our grasp before two moons fall, there is no hope for His return.  Then we will have to wait another thousand years for another to be born.  That will surely incur Lord Osiris' wrath."

            "That is why we are going to take the Chosen One away now.  Khentimentiu?"

            Khentimentiu flicked white hair out of his dark amethyst eyes.  "Of course.  I'll draw that girl out of the room."

            Runihura grinned, bloodstained fangs glimmering in the pale sunlight.  "Shall we leave now?"

            Yami felt his heart sink to his stomach at the sight of the main hall of the cathedral.  He fell to his knees in despair, hot tears of pain and sorrow trickling down his handsome face.  He remembered this scene, although he wished that he didn't.  Bodies of those who were once loyal to him lie dead on the floor; crimson stained every inch of the wall, floor, benches, and anything else in its path.  There was even some on the ceiling.  

            He would never atone for this.

            "Curse you, Osiris," he said.  No.  He had to stop blaming others for his actions.  It was no one's fault but his own.  He had been foolish enough to welcome the Lord of the Dead into his palace so many millennia ago…but he didn't know then that things would turn out to be this horrible.  And now, the one person he cared for most was in mortal danger, and where was he?  Stuck in his past, helpless, unable to escape from his bloody sins.

            And then, he saw himself, standing in front of the bloodied marble altar on the far side of the cathedral.  Yami swallowed hard.  He was seeing himself, true, but it was his own dark side.  Slowly he approached the Servant of Osiris.  He saw his head turn to look at him, dark magenta eyes glowing and boring down into his own light magenta ones.  No words were said until Yami stood barely a foot away from his dark self.

            "How could you abandon me after all we went through?" Dark Yami growled, facing the far wall in front of him.

            Yami's eyes shone with contempt as he cast them down to the red floor.  He said nothing.

            "Well?  What have you got to say for yourself?"

            "Why should I say anything to you?" Yami spat, his confidence (and his rage) rising steadily.  "You killed Leyanna, you killed our loyal people, you…!"  Yami brushed away hot tears of pain before continuing.  "I wasn't just going to let you get away with it all.  You're a monster!"

            Dark Yami's shoulders shook with laughter.  It started slowly, like the almost-silent chuckle one makes after remembering something amusing, then erupted into a wicked howl.  

            "I don't regret doing any of it either!  It was the best thing Lord Osiris ever did for you, allowing you to become one of his brethren."  Then Yami's dark side turned around, his magenta eyes turned to red, and he bared his long fangs, which were dripping fresh red blood.  "But look what you've done and gone, you ungrateful little wretch!  You imprisoned Lord Osiris inside of this hell, and banished me from your mind by sealing your soul away in that stupid Puzzle before letting your body die!"  He lowered his body into a crouch, palms flat on the bloody floor and knees bent.  The balls of his feet (and his toes) were the only part of his feet that touched the ground.  "I should tear you apart!"  And with that, Yami's dark side sprung at him, knocking him over completely and pinning his shoulders to the floor with his hands.  Gasping for breath with a look of grim determination on his face, the kind Pharaoh head butted his evil self in the face hard, and then took advantage of his foes' shock to climb to his feet.

            "I'm _not _going to let you take me again!"

            Dark Yami shook his head, then hissed angrily at his original self.  He pointed a long, clawed finger at Yami and snarled.  "It's inevitable!  Eventually, you _will _embrace me, your darkness.  Without your precious hikari, you're just like me.  You can't run from me forever!"

            Yami had two final words to say to himself: "Never again!"

            Then, without a single glance back, he left the cathedral and barred the doors behind him, knowing that it wouldn't keep his evil self inside long.  But right now, all he wanted to do was lie down and reminisce what Dark Yami's last words were.  

            He hoped with all of his heart that his words would never come true.


	17. The Abduction of the Chosen One

            "Hmm…a squared plus c to the tenth power divided by three times forty-seven and a half equals b to the twentieth power plus two…"  Leticia furiously tapped her pencil against her skull, pounding away on her calculator.  "Hmm…no…that doesn't work…c equals…four, right?  No.  Augh, I give up!"  She slammed her algebra book shut and threw it on the table beside her before casting a glance at Yugi, who was sleeping peacefully.  He had woken up for a minute or so, and she had made him eat a little food, and then he had fallen back asleep.  Leticia was just glad to see that his wounds were healing nicely, and his broken arm wasn't causing him pain anymore.

            She rubbed her eyes wearily.  She needed a nap, or maybe a nice hot bath.  Hot cocoa sounded nice too…maybe when Bakura returned…

            Leticia flicked off the light she had been using; Yugi rolled over onto his side, his hurt arm dangling over his waist.  She grinned.  He was cute when he was sleeping…but then again…Her smile faded slowly.  He looked disturbed and unhappy at the same time.

            She heard the front door open and close, and then heard Bakura's voice call her softly.  "Leticia, are you still in there?"

            "Mmm?" she mumbled sleepily.  "Oh, yeah, I'm in here."

            The door opened, and Bakura walked in while peeling off his jacket.  "How is he doing?"

            "Yugi's fine.  He woke up for a little bit, and I gave him something to eat.  That made me feel better…I guess."

            Bakura looked both sympathetic and worried simultaneously.  "Is there something wrong?"

            Leticia's lips tightened.  "I'm tired, I need a nap, I want to soak in the bath, and I want hot cocoa!  With little marshmallows!  But I can't have that because…!"  She stopped and took a deep breath.  "Yugi's depending us to take care of him."

            The white-haired boy winced.  "That was a little loud…"  He paused and looked at Yugi.  A secret, malevolent grin spread across his lips, then he turned back to face Leticia, the grin gone.  "You deserve a break.  You've done a lot already; let me take care of Yugi for a little while.  We'll switch in a bit.  Go on, have some time to yourself."

            Leticia thankfully threw her arms around his shoulders and then darted off to the kitchen before heading to the bathroom.  She called over her shoulder to him: "Thanks a lot, dude!"

            "You're welcome," Bakura said before slamming the bedroom door shut.  He locked the door and turned to Yugi, who was lying on his back now.  "It won't be much longer, boy.  You'll soon belong to Osiris, and then…"  He laughed to himself and threw open the bedroom window, beckoning for the others to enter.

            "So, this is the Chosen One, Yami's hikari," Runihura said, placing the tips of his claws gently on the sleeping boy's cheek.  "I should have known it was him when I first saw him at the museum…how ignorant of me."  He turned to Anubis and Khalid.  "Take him."


	18. He Must Be Weakened

_"I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you've given me no choice.  If I cannot be allowed to drink from this lowly servant, then perhaps you will have to suffice."_

_            "The moment you come near me, I'll run you through!"_

_            "With what?  That sword?  Don't make me laugh.  A lot of good that would do you."_

_            …………………………………………_

_              "I told you, it's no good.  Now you will pay for your ignorance with your blood!"            _

_            …………………………………………_

_            "What…Osiris…stop that.  Guar…ds…"_

            I awoke in a strange place that I've never seen before.  I could have sworn that I was at home…or at least _someone's _home…but I suppose not.  All I remember is the look in that man's red eyes and the wicked grin on his face.  I think I was in some kind of building when we met…yes…it was a museum.  I think.  Or was it all just a dream?  I don't know…everything's fuzzy.

            I sat up, then immediately lay back down.  Something hurt…something in my chest.  So I had to be content to stay on my back and stare in boredom at the ceiling, which was painted a deep red…or at least I _think _it was paint…

            I heard a door open, then close, and heard footsteps approaching my bed.  I looked up as best as I possibly could, then wished that I hadn't.  It was him.  The man who put me in this pitiful state.  It all suddenly rushed back to me: losing Yami in the darkness, that creepy portrait, that indistinct banging sound on the other side of the wall…I suddenly began to feel very afraid.

            "Get away!" I said after I found my voice.  "Don't come near me!"

            The man laughed.  It wasn't a wicked laugh, and it wasn't a kind or amused laugh; it was just a laugh that didn't seem to have a purpose at all.  "Come now, you aren't still mad at me for that little confrontation, are you?  Why don't we let bygones be bygones?  If I would have known who you were, I _never_ would have assailed you so mercilessly."

            "You know who I am?" I asked him, utterly perplexed.

            "Of course," he said, spreading his arms wide for a moment.  "You are Yugi Muto, and Pharaoh Yami is your guardian, correct?"

            "Yes…But, who are you?"

            He put a disarming smile on his haunting face before answering.  "My name is Runihura, a humble Servant to my Master."

            "Your…master?"

            He appeared thoughtful for a moment, resting his chin on his knuckles like that.  "That's right, you don't know my Master.  Ah well, you will soon enough.  But in the meantime, there are three others who are dying to meet you."

            I watched them as they entered, my breath stuck in my throat.  The three that entered were Joey, Bakura, and Kaiba, no doubt, but there was something about them that seemed different.  Perhaps it was the fact that I just wasn't used to seeing the three of them together at once, but I don't think that's it.

            "Yugi, they are Khalid, Khentimentiu, and Anubis," Runihura said pleasantly.

            I shook my head.  "No, I think you're confused…they're Joey, Bakura, and Kaiba."

            Joey snarled at me, his accent completely gone.  "Don't you _ever _call me that!"

            "Wh-what?  It's your name, isn't it?"

            "Don't be _ridiculous_!  Me, a Servant of Lord Osiris, have a name as ditsy as Joey Wheeler?"

            I blinked back tears then cast my eyes to Runihura for an explanation.  He looked back at me, but the kindness that had once been in his eyes had vanished.  "Foolish child," he said roughly, "are you always this dense?  I still fail to see why He chose you to be his Host.  Besides the fact that you're that traitor Yami's most valued possession, you aren't good for much."

            "I'm not—" I began, only to be silenced by Runihura growling at me from deep within his throat.            Bakura glared at me malevolently.  "When you're done playing with that boy, we should prepare him for the Ritual tomorrow night."

            "Yes, of course.  But first things first…"  Runihura's eyes glinted dangerously in the soft light.  He climbed on top of the bed until he was practically on top of me, his knees resting forcefully on mine.  I saw red ivory fangs peeking out over his crimson lips as he smirked.  He lowered his head to the right side of my and waited there for a moment.  I swallowed fearfully, then screamed out in agony as he plunged his fangs deep into the flesh of my throat and began to drink my lifeblood.  I struggled to break free, but he only clasped my shoulders tightly and bit down harder on my throat.  The more blood he took, the less I fought back, and eventually I…

            Runihura removed his fangs from Yugi's throat and got off of the bed.  Blood ran down his chin and flowed onto his chest, then dripped down to the floor from there.  He pushed his shoulders back and licked the precious liquid from his lips.  "Delicious…" he murmured with satisfaction.  "It's very sweet, just as the blood of all the other children was.  But it has a much more…gratifying…flavor to it."  He looked back at the unconscious young boy.  His head was lolled over to the left, blood still flowing freely from his wound.

            "Hopefully you didn't take enough to kill him," Anubis said, emotionlessly.

            "Of course not.  I just took enough to awaken the vampire within himself.  I'd never hear the end of it if I killed that boy, as much as I want to."

            Khentimentiu growled.

            "What's the matter with you?" Khalid snapped.

            "Night's five hours away.  I'm getting hungry."


	19. An Exploration of the Prison

            When I woke up a few hours later, night had fallen over the city.  Painfully, I sat up.  I was pleased to find that my chest had ceased hurting, but my throat felt as if someone had torn a large amount of my skin with scissors.  I rolled out of the bed and landed softly on the cold, hard, bloodstained floor.  I noticed for the first time that the room was almost empty, except for the bed and the large window on the west side of the room.  The door was in the upper right hand corner of the room, and it was open.  I figured that they didn't mind if I explored a bit, so I left the bedroom and found myself in a dark, foreboding hallway that seemed to go on forever.  I could see very little light up ahead, probably provided by small candles.  Vampires don't need light to see, however, but I do.

            As I walked, I looked at the walls and the ceiling.  They, too, were splattered with crimson.  I felt sick to my stomach.  What kind of monsters _are _they?  I know vampires are ruthless, but this…this was unbearable.  I pity all of their victims.

            I finally exited the hallway and entered what seemed to be the entrance hall.  The walls, ceiling, and floor were the same color as all the others in this building so far: gray stone stained with red.  The black, torn carpet that lead down the small staircase might have been regal once, but like the rest of this place, it was old and had seen many deaths.  Two silver suits of armor stood beside a coat-of-arms behind me, but I didn't spare any thought to it.  I don't want to know who used to live here, because then I'd feel like I had to know how and why they left.  

            I continued down the stairs and looked up.  A chandelier was lit, and the light from the candles danced with the shadows on the walls.  Dust and cobwebs had gathered on the still beautiful crystal chandelier, the only pure thing in this entire manor.

            Upon further inspection, I noticed two doors on either side of me, each labeled thus: to the left, the kitchen and the dining room, and to the right, the library and an illegible sign that had been purposefully scratched out.  I could see a few letters though: _u o n_.  When I tried to open the door, I discovered that it was locked from the inside, and if I wanted in, I'd have to find an alternate route.

            My stomach reminded that I was hungry.  "Maybe there's food in the kitchen…" I mumbled, pushing open the creaking door.  I stood in shock for a moment, my eyes wide.  I didn't want to look at the grotesque scene in the kitchen, but I couldn't tear my eyes from it.  Everywhere, there was blood and mangled corpses.  Many stray body parts sat on the counters, floor, shelves, and I'm sure they were even in the cupboards and pantry too.  The smell of the corpses combined with the blood was too overwhelming, and I left, nauseated.  "Never going in _there _again."  I shut the door behind me and approached the dining room door.  Slowly I pushed it open, ready to close my eyes, but sighed in relief.  It looked like a normal dining room, except for the bloodstained table.  

            A plate was sitting on a tray a few feet away.  The platter was covered with one of those silver domes that were used to keep food warm, I think.  Cautiously, I removed the covering and found food that I could actually eat.  It wasn't raw either.  It looked a lot like steak and potatoes with a side of salad…yes, that's definitely what it is.  I noticed the letter with my name on it sitting next to the plate.  I picked it up and opened it.  I could barely make out Runihura's scrawl, but I did manage to read that this food was for me and that they'd be back in the morning.  "How gracious of them," I said bad-temperedly, removing the plate from the tray and sitting at a spot at the table that was semi-clean.  For a bunch of vampires, they could certainly cook.

            When I finished my meal, I left the dining room and headed to the library.  It was a typical library; high oak shelves filled to the brim with books, a warm fire burning in the fireplace, many comfortable armchairs situated here and there…they'd been in here recently, I could tell.  Some of the books were lying on the small tables, still open.  I decided that I didn't want to know what they were reading about, and since there was nothing worthwhile in here, I left and climbed back up the stairs and continued down the other side of the hallway to my left, taking a lit candle I found hanging on the wall in its holder first.  

            There were five doors in this hallway: two to the left, two to the right, and one straight ahead.  I only peeked in the four to my left and right, they were all bedrooms that my hosts slept in.  I was surprised to find the windows unboarded.  I guess the saying that vampires hate sunlight was only a myth.  Now the only door left was the one on the other end of the hall.  I looked left, and saw a stone spiral staircase leading both up and down.  I hadn't seen it before, but that was probably because I hadn't paid attention to it.  I opened the door in front of me and saw the bathroom, which was surprisingly beautiful.  Everything was made of marble, even the toilet.  There wasn't blood anywhere.  I grinned.  This would officially be my favorite room in the entire manor.

            Now to see where that staircase lead…  


	20. A Light Soul is Possessed By His Evil

            …or maybe not.  All of a sudden, I didn't want to know where the stairs went.  I had a feeling that if I did end up following them, I'd get in a lot of trouble, and I'm in over my head already.  I shivered and turned away from the stairs.  I was getting an ominous feeling from them.  I had just entered the main hall when I heard someone call me from one of the vampire's rooms.  Nervously, I went back into the hallway and listened for the voice again, but it didn't come.  I peered into each room quickly; something in the third door I looked into caught my eye, and I cautiously entered, lighting the candles on each side of the door.

            I held my breath.

            The Millennium Puzzle was lying on the bed.

            The cathedral doors shook, sending slivers of wood every which way.  Yami looked up quickly and saw the wooden bar snap in two.  Fear overwhelmed him; his dark side had broken loose.  Yami stood completely still underneath the tree where he once hung by his hands.  He saw himself exit the ancient cathedral and scan the graveyard with his red eyes.  While Dark Yami's head was turned, the Pharaoh sidled to the other side of the tree and held his breath.

            "I know you're out here…come out, come out, where ever you are…" Dark Yami said slowly, his voice dripping with sinister intentions.

            Yami spared a glance around the tree's trunk.  He watched Dark Yami stride around the graveyard at a leisurely pace before hiding himself again.  He could hear the one loyal to Osiris prowling around, growling softly.

            Then everything went silent.  Yami felt his heart rate return to normal, and he released a relieved sigh a little too soon.  For the moment the breath escaped his lips, he heard something break straight through the tree and felt a strong, cold hand around his throat.  Then, without warning, Yami was pulled forcefully backward through the tree and thrown onto the stone walkway, Dark Yami standing over him with a wicked and triumphant grin.  "I told you that you couldn't hide from me," he hissed, kneeling by his other half.

            Yami didn't move.  He couldn't summon enough strength to blink or speak.  He just stared up helplessly into the evil one's eyes.  Yami drew in a sharp breath when he felt a sharp nail cut deep into his throat and felt blood trickle down his skin.

            "You're probably wondering why you feel pain if you're only a soul," his dark counterpart said.  "Ra favors you.  After Leyanna returned to the heavens, Ra restored your body.  You are alive again.  So that means that if you die here, you'll cease to exist.  And your hikari will fall to a fate worse than death, which he will whether you escape from here or not.  But don't worry.  I'm not planning on killing you."  Dark Yami cut his wrist with one of his long nails and pressed the wound to Yami's bleeding throat.  "I am still only a soul."  Dark Yami's malevolent grin returned.  "You can figure out the rest."  Dark Yami dropped his voice to a whisper.  "Say 'farewell' to your free will."  Then the wicked Pharaoh faded away.  

            Yami screamed in massive pain.  He could feel the incredible strength of his dark side coursing through his entire body, and felt his canines lengthen and sharpen at the tip.  All thoughts of escaping from the prison within the portrait vanished and were replaced with thoughts of death, blood, and the pleasure of murder.

            Then he stopped screaming.  The fiery pain faded away before he climbed to his feet.  Yami stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them, then smirked.

            "Weakling," he murmured, "he didn't even struggle.  I was hoping that he would.  Now all that is left is to escape from this hellish prison."  Yami, possessed by his evil side, walked down the path until it ended.  What appeared to be a wall of water rippled in front of his eyes.  He placed his hand on the watery surface, and it froze just like ice.  Then, with a gentle rap from the dark one's knuckles, the wall shattered like glass, and the way to the museum could be seen.  He stepped out of the portrait and into the dark room.  His red eyes shone with pleasure.  

            He was free.

            He threw open the door and strolled out, slamming it none-too-gently behind him.  The sound echoed silently down the hall.  The museum was closed.  The light from the security guard's flashlight shone a few feet away from him.  Yami slipped silently into the shadows, waiting for the unsuspecting man to pass.  The anticipation of his first kill in ages was invigorating.  He didn't have to wait very long.  The guard came by within ten seconds, whistling a merry tune and twirling a truncheon around.  Then, without warning, Dark Yami jumped out from the shadows and pinned the startled man to the wall.  A curse of surprise escaped the man's lips before Yami sunk his fangs into the veins in the guard's throat and drank from the crimson liquid that spilled out from the wound in massive amounts.  A purr-like growl resonated from his throat while he fed, pleased by the first taste of blood in eons.  The warm fluid trickled down his throat, renewing his strength and awakening his lust.

            Finally, after the guard had no more to give, Yami withdrew his fangs and dropped the corpse to the floor, licking blood from his lips.      

            All those millennia of waiting finally paid off, just like Osiris said it would.

Author's Note: After re-reading that chapter, I realized that I don't like it!  L  That's sad.  L  I feel bad for doing that to Yami.  Don't hate me!  I couldn't think of anything else for the life of me!  Man, trying to get rid of writer's block sucks…


	21. Revealing Secrets: Part One

            Author's Note: Okay, so maybe that last chapter wasn't so bad…I guess…sigh.  Well, at least I'm over my stupid writer's block.  THAT'S THE ONLY GOOD THAT CAME OUT OF THAT—err…sorry.  I've got a really scary idea that I'm saving for a little later in the story…or at least I thought it was scary when I thought of it.  Expect to see it around chapter 25-ish, if the story advances enough.  Anywho, before I begin this chapter, I owe a huge "THANK YOU!" to all of my reviewers.  Without your support and input, I don't think I would have gotten this far in the story.  I have a few words to say to some of you!

            Ice-Spirit Phoenix~ I know isn't he?!?  Dark Yami even scares me!  And I made him up!  That's sad…but then again, this whole STORY scares me!  Truthfully, I don't know if Yami will regain control…I don't even know what's going to happen with Osiris and Yugi.  Yeah, I'm pathetic.  But I have something planned for Leticia…hey, it's not anything bad, so don't worry.  It's kind of funny, actually.

            YumeTakato~ I'm so mean, I'm sorry!  I originally hadn't planned for this stuff to happen to Yugi, but…but…oh, I feel bad.  I really do feel sorry for Yugi…I'll try to make it up to him somehow…

            Lotus re-incarnate~ ::blush::  I feel so special now…merci, mon amie!

            Death's Gift~ Yes, I try to update as often as possible…sometimes I post two to three chapters a day.  Talk about a creative streak…I've been waiting for an update on "Songs of Agony"!  I did review it; mine was the long one at the top…I think you already knew that…Keep going, keep going, keep going!

            Moonclaw~ Hee hee, that's the point!  I'm trying to scare everybody who reads this, but I don't know if it's working.  I'm glad you like it!  I's happy!  That thing about Joey being a vampire…it was meant to be a surprise!  I wanted the third one to be someone completely unobvious, someone who would keep people thinking…I guess it worked!  ^_^

            LadyDeathStrike1~ I did write more, see?

            BlackScarab~ Eee!  Put those evil torture thingies away!  I wrote more, I swear it!  There's some blood and gore, just don't torture me!  I'm just glad you like it…I'm afraid of what you'd do to me if you didn't like it…

            Painful Life~ Eh heh heh…I'm kind of a fan of fictional violence…sometimes I go into a little too much detail, though…sorry if I grossed you out…

            Alley Drendo~ I continued!  ::proud grin::  It just got creepier from chapter 14 up…

            Lisa Ryou~ Well, you were right about Kaiba!  By the by, thanks for giving my story ten out of ten…I feel loved!

            Red*~ I LUV anime smilies! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ I write a little everyday, if it makes you feel any better, and sometimes I think I overwhelm my readers with the amount of reading I give them…^_^ ^_^ ^_^

            Key~ I wroted mores!  ^_^ 

            Yami Sade~ Stoppit, you're embarrassing me…::blush::

            Prexistence~ Well, I'm hooked on writing it!

            Ann Onymous~ I'm glad you're enjoying it!  That's why I'm writing it!

            Yami's Tenshi~ Hopefully it's not too gross for you…that would make me feel bad…I definitely agree with you about Miss Leticia Faye.  We have Ice-Spirit Phoenix to thank for her!  Oh…::holds up her own Yugi plushie:: Yugi is SO TOTALLY cute! ^_________________________^

            Ryuujin Dragon King~ That was the entire point of the bleeding eyes.  It's a horror story after all. ^_^

            Deranged black kitten of doom~ Yep, I loves stuff that scares the living ::censored:: out of you!

            Kyuketsuki~ O_o Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out!  If it isn't obvious by now, then I haven't done my job…otherwise, I suggest rereading the last couple chapters to see if you can pinpoint the solution.  To answer your questions: 1: It wasn't a wall, it was Runihura's chest. 2: The wall is still wall, Runihura's just standing in front of it.  3: The room is cursed…

            REBMD~ Grr…spelling and grammar mistakes drive me crazy!

            SoulDreamer~ The whole story is full of "Uh-oh!"s.  That's what makes it fun, right?

            Uniswift87~ Yep, Bakura AND his insane yami are in this story.  The culprit(s) are people we both know, and don't know. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

            Cool~ Well, Tristan and Tea don't exactly know that Yugi's missing…they play a minor role in this story, though they are coming into the story this chapter.  Joey couldn't care less about Yugi at this point in time.  REMEMBER, THERE'S A REASON BEHIND THAT!

            Melinda The Digimon Poet~ About that…I just got back from taking my little brother to a card shop, so that's the reason behind my stupid mistake…

            Ah, but I'm rambling…that took longer than I thought it would…I'm probably boring you all to death…tell me to shut up.

            Audience: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

            ………………………..okay.

            The crescent, silver moon shone down on the city from above.  Nothing stirred.  The city had grown much more cautious over the past few days.  Night raves, bars, and nightclubs had all been strictly prohibited until the number of murders died down.  More of the city had fallen victim to destruction and death as well.  No one left their homes at night, and no store stayed open past seven thirty.  Well, _almost _no one left their home at night.

            Tristan, Tea, and Leticia all wandered through the barren streets, flashlights in hand.  After Leticia had discovered that both Bakura _and _Yugi were missing, she had called Tea right away, and Tea called Tristan.  All three were worried.  They hadn't told Yugi's Grandpa yet, and they weren't planning on telling him either.  They didn't want the elderly man to "worry himself into a coma," as Leticia had so bluntly put it.

            Tea shivered as they entered the part of the city that the vampires had taken over.  "I don't think we should have come here," she said nervously.

            Leticia shined her flashlight on everything possible; the spotlight didn't stay in one place for more than a second before it darted away to another spot.  "We just _gotta _find Yugi!"  Her pretty face suddenly turned sour.  "I bet Bakura had something to do with it!  I never liked him, a bad egg that one.  Why I remember the time when—"

            "You used to have a crush on him," Tristan said.  Tea laughed.

            "Yeah, well…that was a long time ago…"

            "It was three weeks ago."

            "It was not!"

            "Yes it was."

            "Was not!  Not not not not not!"

            "Sure.  And cows quack."

            "What…?"  Leticia stopped walking and stared pensively up at the sky.  She heard Tristan and Tea laughing up ahead.  It was a moment before she started walking again.  She called up to Tristan, "Cows don't quack!"

            Then… 

            "Oh my--!  Tristan!" Tea screamed.

            Dropping her flashlight, Leticia ran as fast as she could to where Tea and Tristan were.  Her heart racing, she turned the corner and saw beams of light from Tristan's fallen flashlight.  She was surprised that it hadn't broken when he dropped it.  She could see light from Tea's flashlight jumping here and there, as if its holder was shaking.  Finally, she reached Tea's side and snatched the flashlight just as it was about to hit the cement.  

            "What's the matter, Tea?  What happened?" Leticia demanded gently of her friend.  By the light of the flashlight, Leticia saw Tea point to a spot a few feet in front of her.  Leticia, with a glance backward at Tea (who was following her at a slower pace), approached the spot she had indicated.  The first thing that fell into her line of sight was one of Tristan's hands, fingers twitching every now and then.  Slowly, she raised the flashlight and saw a white-haired figure drinking from his throat.

            "Bakura?" Leticia said nervously.

            Bakura looked up at her, lips covered in blood, and hissed at the two girls before taking Tristan's limp (but alive) body in his arms, standing, and fleeing into an alleyway.  Leticia grabbed Tea's hand and began foolishly pursuing their "friend".  "Come on, Tea!"

            "What's going on?" 

            "Dunno, but I plan to find out."

            They turned to enter the same alley Bakura had run in, only to find numerous corpses from former victims lining the ground.  Leticia shone Tea's flashlight over the trashcans and the walls, but to no avail.  

            "Funny, I thought he came this way…"

            Tea covered her nose to block out the horrendous stench emanating from the dead bodies.  "Let's just get out of this alley.  The smell is awful!"

            "Yeah, okay."

            The girls turned around and began to walk out of the alley, only to run into someone who had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  "Hello, ladies," a familiar voice said.

            Of course, Leticia recognized the voice's owner immediately.  "Joey?" she asked, shining the light up at his face.  Golden eyes stared down at them hungrily.  "Since when did you have yellow eyes?"

            Joey didn't answer.  He forced them back into the alley by stepping toward them, and they, in turn, stepped backward and right into Kaiba's deadly grasp.

            "Looks like we're having a second course," he growled.

            Leticia's temper flared.  "I don't know what the heck's goin' on here, but you are _not _allowed to grab us like that!"  As hard as she possibly could, Leticia smacked Kaiba in the face with the flashlight, landing a fierce blow to his left eye.  With an enraged howl, he released the two of them, and the girls rushed out of the alley and back into the street, Joey and Kaiba hot on their trail.  As they turned onto Maple Street, Bakura appeared from nowhere.  They collided head-on with him and toppled to the cement, groaning.  Joey and Kaiba walked into view, followed by a two other figures.  The first stepped into the faint light of a broken streetlamp.  Leticia and Tea stared at him, heads throbbing and limbs aching.  

            "Good evening," he said, red eyes glinting malevolently.

            Kaiba hissed angrily at Leticia.  "You'll pay for what you did!"

            "Stand down, Anubis," the red-eyed one said.  "It seems there is someone here who knows these three…"

            They heard Tristan's limp form fall to the ground next to them with a thump.  Leticia spared a glance to see if he was still breathing, which he was, then turned angrily to the man with the red eyes.  "What did you do to him?"

            Her only answer was Bakura's wicked chuckling.

            The red-eyed man beckoned for the fifth man to come forward.  "Do you recognize him?"

            Both girls stared in disbelief at the man who stepped into the light next to the red-eyed one.

            "Yugi?" Leticia said softly.

            "No, Yami," Tea said.

            Yami smirked, which wasn't a comfort to the girls at all.  "The Yami you know is gone."


	22. Three Captured Mortals

            I could barely believe my eyes.  I had told myself many times that it was only an illusion created by a hysterical mind, but the longer I stared at it, the more I grew to believe that it was indeed real.  I ran my fingers over the smooth texture of the upside-down pyramid and almost wept in joy.  

            **_Yami!_**I called out to him with my mind.  There was no response.  I tried again, but there still came no reply.  My hopes faded, but I tried one last time anyway.  Seconds passed before I heard a voice.  It was faint, but it was there.

            _…Yugi…_

**_            Are you okay, Yami?_**

_            …I think so._

**_            What happened?  Where did you go?  There was a noise, and then you just…vanished!_**

****_Let's not talk about that right now.  There were things in there that I didn't want to remember…all that matters is that we're together again.  I'm sorry._

_            **It wasn't your fault; you couldn't have known that we'd be separated.  If anyone should be sorry, it's me—**_

****_No.  I dragged you into matters that don't concern you.  I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to leave me here.  I think it would be for the best.  Just go while you still have the chance.  They'll be here shortly, and if Runihura discovered that you were in his room, there would be trouble.  For now, I want you to go along with whatever they tell you to do.  The next time they leave, return here.  I can tell you of a secret path out of this manor.  You must remember: don't let them know that you were in here.  It's of vital importance.  Do you understand, Yugi?_

_            **…Yes.**_

****_I'm glad.  I'll see you again soon.  Don't worry about me, just head back to your room and pretend like you never even saw the Puzzle.  _

_            **Can I…tell you something before I leave?**_

****_Of course._

My hand strayed to the puncture marks on my throat.  I was hesitant to tell Yami, but he had a right to know.  **_Runihura bit me._**

****Yami inhaled a sharp breath.  _I was afraid of that.  There isn't much we can do about that right now.  Try your best to deal with any pain it causes.  If you can do that, you'll be just fine.  I'll be able to help you if you manage to keep your pain within a reasonable threshold.  _

_            **Thank you.  Goodnight.**_  With a diffident glance backward at the golden pyramid, I left the room and walked back down the hall.  I was beginning to feel fatigued and tired and I just wanted to sleep until my next meeting with Yami.

            "So…this must be where you guys live, huh?" Leticia asked, trying to make friendly conversation.  It didn't seem to be working very well, but it was worth a shot anyway.    

            Runihura's voice was unyielding and unfriendly while he answered her question.  "This manor serves many purposes.  We do come here to rest, but this is also the place where we take choice victims to give them our famous…_hospitality_."

            Tea did not like the way he emphasized the word "hospitality" and the way he smiled as he said it.  "So you take people there to…kill them?"

            "Don't be absurd.  We don't just _kill _them.  Sometimes, we chain them to the wall and slit their wrists fiercely and let them bleed to death…other times, when we take them in groups of three or more, we torture their friends to death in front of their eyes and listen to them cry in sadness and fear…and they also prepare quite a nice meal," Khentimentiu said while throwing open the manor doors.  "But don't worry.  We have something _much _better planned for you.  Especially _you_," he said to Tea.

            "Me?" Tea squeaked, throwing a quick glance Leticia's way, who only shrugged and turned her eyes toward Tristan's limp form.  Although she could hear his breath coming in labored gasps, which was a good sign, she was still worried that he would die.

            Khalid's face turned darker than it was before.  "All those years of friendship speeches…it's enough to drive one crazy!  Don't you realize that no one was even _listening_ to you?"

            "Joey—" Tea began. 

            "My _name_ is Khalid!" he interrupted harshly before dropping Tristan on the floor of the manor carelessly.

            Tea desperately turned to Yami for help.  "Yami?"

            "Set."

            "What?"

            "I am Set.  And I _don't _want to hear anymore of your pathetic whining!  It's time you grew up and faced the harsh facts of life.  No one cares about you or anything that comes out of that rat hole on your face!"

            "That was uncalled for!" Leticia snapped, attempting to break free from Khentimentiu's grasp.  "You'd better take that back you--!"

            Anubis snarled at her, his eye still clouded with pain.  "Don't get yourself in any more trouble.  I want you all to myself tomorrow for what you did to me!"

            Leticia waited until he was a few feet away before yelling out her retort.  "You deserved it, you psycho blood-sucker!"

            Khentimentiu shoved her into the manor and then entered himself, followed by Tea (who was being forced along by Anubis), Set, and Runihura.

            Then the manor doors slammed shut, trapping the girls and Tristan inside of its bloodstained walls.

            Author's Note: Kind of a boring chapter, I know, but that was intentional.  It's going to start getting creepier from the next chapter to the end of the story, but hopefully nothing that won't be too much for you guys! ^_^ Oh, if you want one of your characters in this story (need a description of the character and if you want them to be sided with the vampires or with the heroes((there aren't many heroes, I know, but evil is more fun!!)).), or have an idea for one of the chapter, just tell me, and I'll be more than happy to put them in here!  I LOVE having people give me ideas or characters for my stories!  It's so much more fun, don't you think?  Well, until next time, Iahsakana out!


	23. The Teachings of Torture

            "What should we do with these three?" Khentimentiu said, slowly encircling the three captured teens.  "I could finish what I started with the boy.  I'm sure the girls would taste even sweeter…"  He licked his bloodstained lips hungrily.  "Especially_ you_,"  The pale haired vampire scratched Tea's throat with his red ivory fangs, drawing a little blood.

            Khalid shoved Khentimentiu away from Tea.  "You've eaten twice already tonight; this girl is _mine_."

            Khentimentiu hissed at him.

            Tea clasped a hand to her throat.  "What's going on?  Are they playing a joke on us?  If they are, it's working!  I'm scared!"

            Leticia rolled her eyes.  Even _she _knew this wasn't a joke.  "Tea, shut it."

            Tristan groaned and opened his eyes and tried to sit up.  A sharp pain shot through his entire body and he fell back down again.  He would have said something, but his voice wouldn't come.  After trying several more times, he managed to ask, "Where are we?" before coughing so badly that blood trickled out of his mouth.  He unconsciously licked the blood that lingered on his lips off and released a sigh of satisfaction.  

            Runihura, who had been heading to his room, began to feel darkness developing inside of Tristan and turned around.  "Khalid, Anubis, take these girls to a different part of the manor.  Do what you like with them," he ordered.  Khalid and Anubis obliged, each dragging his selected victim off roughly.  The girls, of course, struggled and cursed and fought, but were dragged away despite all that.  

            Set approached Runihura, his red eyes focused on Tristan.  "I hadn't expected this boy's darkness to emerge so quickly."

            "Neither did I.  But as Lord Osiris' resurrection draws nearer, darkness becomes stronger.  I think He will be pleased to have another killer in his service."

            "As do I."

            "Khentimentiu, you are to sire that boy," Runihura said.  It was more of a command, actually.

            Khentimentiu scowled.  "Fine."  He bit into his wrist and drank a bit of his own blood, which tasted bitter on his tongue.  He then knelt and pressed his bleeding wrist to Tristan's throat.  But by the rate Tristan was drinking from his wrist, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the taste of the vampire's blood.  Khentimentiu felt undeveloped fangs dig into his flesh a bit.

Runihura turned around again.  "Set, Khentimentiu, you know what to do with the boy when he becomes one of us.  I'm off to bed; don't bother me unless it's _important._"  And with that, he walked down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him and causing the crystal chandelier to shake.  A few crystals fell from it and shattered like precious glass when they hit the floor.  A shard or two buried themselves in Set's leg.  With a sigh, he picked the pieces out and flicked them away.  

Khentimentiu drew his wrist away from Tristan's mouth, despite all his protests.  "You've had enough.  If you take too much now, it will kill you."

"I don't care!" Tristan replied; his teenage voice had turned deeper, darker, more intimidating.  "Give it to me!  I want _more_…"  He reached out for Khentimentiu's other wrist, the one that wasn't bleeding, and bit forcefully into it, drawing out massive amounts of blood.

"_No_!" Khentimentiu yelled, beginning to feel a bit dizzy from loss of blood.  He stood, yanked his wrist away, and kicked the young boy in the side, causing him to cry out in pain.  After a few seconds, Tristan began writhing and screaming.  The vampiric blood he had consumed was beginning to take effect.  Neither Set nor Khentimentiu showed any sympathy toward the transforming teen.

"He will have to be renamed," Set said softly.

"Adrius," Khentimentiu growled.  "You take care of him; I need to lie down."

            There was a familiar scent in the room.  Runihura's crimson eyes narrowed as he inspected the room, looking for any signs of an intruder.  There were none visible to the eye, but the vampire knew who had been in his room.  He clenched his fists hard and hissed for no apparent reason besides he was angry.  "The boy…" he hissed before storming out of his room and sprinting down to the Chosen One's room.

            I could hear loud footsteps approaching.  Instinctively, I slammed the door leading to my room shut and bolted it, then forced myself under the old bed.  It was a tight fit, but there was enough room for my body.  My only company was a corpse, freshly slaughtered.  Its scent was unbearable, but I didn't move, fearing that if I did, I'd end up like the poor creature next to me.

            "_YUGI_!" Runihura half-yelled, half-hissed.  The door was no obstacle.  He ran right into it, sending it flying across the room, where it crashed into the wall and broke into many pieces.  He stood still, glancing about the room while growling threateningly.  He strolled about slowly, thinking of places the little wretch could hide when he came across the bed.  The bed.  With another hiss, he reached underneath the bed and violently jerked the startled boy out from underneath it and hurled him into the wall.

            I felt my spine snap, and heard it as well.  It was not a pleasant sound or a pleasant feeling.  I cried out in pain before Runihura picked me up with one hand by the collar and shoved me into the same wall harshly; my spine snapped again.  Tears of pain began streaming out of my light magenta eyes.  I don't know what I did to deserve this rough treatment.

            "Why were you in my room, boy?" he demanded through clenched teeth.  

            I coughed.

            He hissed at me; I could smell blood on his breath.  "_ANSWER ME_!"

            "Nothing!" I choked.

            Wrong answer.  With a snarl, the vampire viciously threw me to the ground and stepped on my throat hard.  I attempted to push his foot off of my sore throat, but I was too weak.  "You _LIAR_!"  He stepped down harder.  "_WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM_?!" he demanded again.

            "I…was…curious," I managed.

            Strike two.  Runihura lifted me up, threw me on the bed, and left a deep gash on my chest with his sharp nails.  "Curiosity killed the cat," he said slowly.  "I don't care if you are the Chosen One; _no one_ enters my room without permission!  Now, I'm only going to ask you _one more time_.  Why were you in my room?"

            "I heard voices."

            Bad answer.  I was _really_ in for it now.  And by the look in his red eyes, Runihura _wasn't_ going to be gentle.  

Author's Note: Who here hates Runihura?  I do!  WITH EXTREME PASSION!


	24. Revealing Secrets: Part Two

"No!" Tea screamed, dashing across the room with a look of pure fear in her eyes.  "Why are you doing this, Joey?!"

Khalid threw back his head and laughed.  "Oh, my sweet tortureress, it won't hurt for long.  Just a quick stinging sensation and it will all be over.  You should be proud; you will help to revive Lord Osiris when we draw his soul into the Vessel."

Tea backed her body into the wall and tried to disappear.  "That's enough, Joey, this is really starting to scare me.  It isn't funny anymore!"

The vampire's eyes began glowing brightly.  "You foolish, imbecilic mortal!  You think this is a _joke_?"  He violently pinned her against the wall and sunk his crimson fangs into her cheek, tearing through flesh and muscle alike with ease.  Tea screamed again.  He removed his fangs from her face and plunged his razor sharp claws into the area where the throat and shoulder join.  Tears began streaming down the young girl's face and she begged for him to stop; he only laughed at her and tightened his claw's grip on her shoulder, insane pleasure gleaming in his wicked eyes.  She didn't seem to believe that this was a joke anymore. It was reality; cruel, wicked reality.

"Why?" she asked again, weakening quickly.  She began to lose the feeling in her legs and fingers.

Khalid licked her delectable blood from his lips and, after withdrawing his claws from her flesh, cleaned the blood off of them as well.  "I do everything for my Master and for my own pleasure.  And sweetheart, nothing pleases me more than slowly tearing you apart and feasting on the very things that keep you alive and well."  He ran his tongue over his fangs before licking the wound on her face.  Tea allowed a small gasp to emerge from her mouth, but it did not go unnoticed by the bloodthirsty killer.  "Scared, are you?" he said darkly.  "You don't have enough time left for fear."  He threw the defenseless girl to the ground and she immediately stood and tried to run.  Before she had even taken two steps, Khalid literally wrapped his long fingers around her spine and pulled her backward.  Tea would have screamed, but there was nothing left in her lungs to scream with.  Her life quickly slipping through her fingers, she stared into the face of her murderer before her vision faded and she collapsed to the floor.

Leticia struggled rather fiercely in her captor's grip, kicking at his shins and biting at his fingers.  The only sign of pain Anubis would ever show was a flinch, and it didn't even look like a real flinch.  It looked like a blink.  At least she had gotten him to show that she was hurting him as much as he was hurting her.  She bit into his knuckle; his grip around her wrists grew tighter.  She bit down harder and drew a tiny droplet of blood; his hands released her wrists and he instantly closed his lips over the wound, growling angrily at her while his wound sealed.  

She spat out the miniscule amount of inhuman blood that had found its way into her mouth, disgusted.  "That stuff tastes worse than horseradish!" she exclaimed, spitting on the floor in a feeble attempt to get the taste out of her mouth.  

"_You_ don't like it, but that liquid is our world, our passion.  It's our chocolate," Anubis replied, eyes glimmering darkly.

Leticia wagged a scolding finger at him.  "Don't compare blood to chocolate!  Chocolate is heavenly and blood is…blech!"

He laughed.  _Laughed_.  "Incompetent, dim-witted girl.  To us, chocolate is only good when covered in human blood."  He began unbuttoning his shirt; she watched in slight horror.  She hadn't expected him to do something like that.  One minute he's going to kill her and the next, he seems fond of her and wants to take her to bed.  Or maybe he didn't want to get his shirt bloody.  She decided to go with option number two.  Whether you're human or vampire, you _do _have a favorite shirt.  Anubis dropped the shirt to the ground, his nicely toned bodyflexing with unnatural grace.  

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she squeaked.  

"No," he said.  She knew he was telling the truth.  She could see it in his golden eyes and heard it in his voice.  "I just don't want to wreck my shirt.  That, and I like to play with my food before I eat it."  He smirked.  "I'm going to tell you a little…_secret_."

Feeling rather calm, Leticia sat on the bed, which was covered with a red satin comforter.  That wasn't exactly the type of thing she had expected to be on a vampire's bed.  "Yeah?  What?"

Something very odd began happening to his upper body.  She couldn't explain what it was exactly, but he appeared to be pulsating like a giant heart.  "This isn't what I really look like."

Her feeling of calmness faded within a second.


	25. Defying the Wicked One

            "Stand up," Set said coldly, looming over Tristan like a tree.  He didn't move; he merely lay there and stared up at the ceiling.  "_Now_," he demanded, kicking him viciously in the side.  Tristan still made no move.  Set's patience was growing thinner and thinner by the second.  He knelt and picked up the boy by the throat with one hand easily.  He set him down on the flats of his feet and released him.  Tristan stood on his own for a moment, then he stumbled and fell forward onto Set's chest.  Set pushed him away, causing him to fall flat on his back.  The breath flew from Tristan's lungs and he gasped for air.  The shove hadn't been harsh, but in his weakened state, it felt like falling off of a cliff and landing on sharp rocks.  "A hopeless cause," he said, turning his back to Tristan.  "I'm finished with you.  I must prepare Yugi for the ritual tonight."  And with those last words that would haunt Tristan for the rest of his life, Set walked leisurely off toward Yugi's room.

            Tristan groaned.  "Yugi…" he said weakly, sitting up slowly.  "Why would you want to hurt Yugi, Yami?"  In his mind, he had no clue how he knew that Yami and Yugi had been separated, but he soon recognized Khentimentiu's mind connected to his own.  It provided him with knowledge that he did not wish for, and he soon found himself regretting that he had ever gotten involved in this nightmare.  "You are supposed to protect him."

            Set stopped walking, but didn't turn around.  "I care nothing for the life of that boy.  All that matters is the revival of my Master Osiris."

            Tristan stood despite the aches and pains exploding throughout his entire body.  "That's not like you.  You aren't a selfish person.  You care more about Yugi than you do your own life."

            Yami heard that exclamation and cried out in Set's mind _Yugi!_

            **_Be silent,_** Set spat.  "As I have said before, I care not for him.  I long to see him dead."

            Tristan took a few steps forward.  "Liar."

            Set's eyes narrowed; he glared at the approaching figure out of the corner of his eye.  "What?" he said harshly.

            "_Liar_."

            "You—"

            "_LIAR_!" Tristan yelled, sending a shock of pain through his chest.  He ignored it and continued walking toward Set.

            "Adrius, enough!"

            "My name…is _Tristan_."

            Set's fists clenched.  "Don't defy me, boy!"

            Tristan stopped.  He was now a foot away from Set.  "Why do you hurt him like this?  You're killing him.  You know that."

            Yami began crying, but was absolutely helpless to make it show on Set's stern face.

            "Death is freedom."

            "You don't believe that."

            "I do.  And you should too.  You are no longer alive either."                  

            Tristan clenched a fist now.  "I'm dead, true, but I still have a heart.  And I know that you want to help Yugi.  I feel it.  You're a liar.  You're hiding from yourself.  You say you're free but you're only a prisoner.  That's all you are, and that's all you'll ever be.  A prisoner and a liar."

            "Silence!  
            "_I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!_"

            "_IT WASN'T AN OPTION_!"

            "**_I WILL NOT BE SILENCED_**!" Tristan repeated loudly.

            Within a second, Set whirled around and, eyes glowing with fiery rage, sunk his claws into Tristan's shoulder and tore a large portion out of his flesh, taking muscle, blood, and bits of bone along with it.  Tristan stumbled a bit, but didn't scream and stared defiantly at Set.

            _Stop it!_ Yami yelled, but no one heard him.

            Slash marks on Tristan's throat.  No screaming.

            _In the name of Ra, stop!_  No reply.

            Three missing fingers.  No screaming.

            _Set, please!_  Still nothing.

            A large gaping hole in the chest, one inch away from the heart.  Stumbling and panting, but still no screaming.

            _Tristan…_  _Still_ nothing.

            Kicked down the small flight of stairs.  The sound of weak bones snapping like twigs.  No sound.  A foot on the boy's throat.  No sound.  Nails in his stomach.  No sound.  Pain, blood, and torment, but never any screaming.  

            Unsatisfied, Set kicked the limp but alive body of Tristan aside and stormed off, ignoring Yami's pleas for mercy for both Tristan and Yugi.  Defiance would not be tolerated.  _Not ever_.

            Anyone who stood in his way and tried to stop the revival of his Lord Osiris would die.  He'd make sure of that.  

            Even if he had to kill Yugi and Tristan to accomplish it.


	26. Dreams of Days Long Past

Author's Note: I found the perfect song for this chapter, so I'm putting it in.  Here's the disclaimer:  I DO NOT own Nickelback or their song "Someday".  That's that, let's continue!  I really like this chapter; I hope that you all will too!  Like the title, this is what Yami is "dreaming" about: a conversation he had with Yugi before all of this (I never mentioned it for this reason, by the way.) ever happened.  It's more of daydreaming, but oh well.  Enjoy! ^_^  (Sorry if the italics annoy you!)

            _"Yami?"_

_            "Hmm?"_

_            "Um…thanks."_

_            "You're welcome, but I'm not sure what you're thanking me for."_

_            "For just…being there."_

**How the hell did we wind up like this?**

**Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**And tried to turn the tables?**

_"I did promise to be there for you through it all.  I swore to be your guardian."_

_            "But you're more than that Yami.  You're my best friend.  My brother.  My guardian angel.  And for that, I thank you.  So…thank you."_

_            "Yugi…"_

I wish you'd unclench your fists 

**And unpack your suitcase**

**Lately there's been too much of this,**

**But don't think it's too late**

_"Yeah?"_

_            "You saved me."_

_            "I don't understand; what did I save you from?"_

_            "Myself."_

Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will 

**Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it all right,**

**But not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**(You're the only one who knows that)**

_The young boy was lying in a field filled with waves of green grass, staring up at the clouds with a carefree grin on his innocent face.  His light magenta eyes closed peacefully; his left hand gently stroked the Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck.  A gentle breeze blew through his wild, multicolored hair and tickled his eyelashes softly.  He sighed and opened his eyes again.  Then he looked at something in the distance, sat up, and grinned brightly.  He waved._

**And I hope that since we're here anyway,**

**We can end it, saying**

**Things we've always needed to say,**

**So we can end up staying**

            Then, almost immediately after he waved, he was gone.  The blue sky darkened and the environment died.  Yami was standing alone, staring dry-eyed at the blackened ground, no tears lining his eyes.  He looked up suddenly, eyes blazing with determination, and began running.  He ran until he had no breath left, but still kept going.  He could hear Yugi calling out to him and could hear malevolent laughter ringing out at him from all sides.  Eventually, he couldn't hear Yugi anymore.  But he still kept going.

_            "The boy is mine.  It's your own fault that you lost him.  You're a failure, Yami.  A pathetic excuse for a guardian.  You will never see him again."_

_            Yami stopped and glared at the dark figure standing three feet away from him, covered in a black cloak.  "Give him to me, Osiris."_

_            "You want the boy?"  Osiris turned slowly.  "Then come claim him."_

Now the story's played out like this 

**Just like a paperback novel**

**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**

**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

_Yami ran forward, intending to tackle Osiris to the ground, but was flung backward by an invisible force.  He could hear Yugi softly crying out his name and begging for help._

_            "I'm afraid," the poor boy said.  "Everything's dark and I can't see you.  Where are you, Yami?  Why aren't you helping me?"_

_            "I'm right here!" Yami exclaimed.  "I'm coming!"_

_            Osiris laughed.  "He can no longer hear you!  Yell to him all you like!"_

_            Yami was standing next to Osiris now._

Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will 

**Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it all right,**

**But not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**(You're the only one who knows that)**

_Yami locked his arms around the shocked Osiris.  He placed his head on the wicked immortal's shoulder and said very softly.  "I love you, my little Yugi."_

_            Suddenly, Osiris faded.  The sky cleared.  The environment reappeared, brightly colored wildflowers added to the area.  Yugi was the one in Yami's arms now, and he returned Yami's loving embrace while tears fell from both of their eyes happily.  "I love you, Yami."_

How the hell did we wind up like this? 

**Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**And tried to turn the tables?**

I wish you'd unclench your fists 

**And unpack your suitcase**

**Lately there's been too much of this,**

**But don't think it's too late**

Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will 

**Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it all right,**

**But not right now**

**I know you're wondering when…**

_"Yami…goodbye…"_

Something inside of Set reawakened.  It was odd at first, kind of like a pinch.  But it quickly spread throughout his entire body.  He was remembering things he had forgotten, things that he hadn't wanted to forget in the first place.  He remembered his hatred toward Osiris, his love for Leyanna and the people of Egypt, and Yugi.  

He fell to his knees, crying like no one in the history of the world had ever cried before.  "What have I done…?  Oh Ra, what have I _done_?!  _YUGI!_"

            __


	27. Tragedy Strikes Hard

            Set stood and clenched his fists.  "It's time to repent for my sins.  First Leyanna, then Yugi, and now Tristan…Yami, I'm sorry.  My mind was clouded by my own wicked ambitions and loyalty toward Osiris.  You know that a part of me will always be loyal to him, but I won't let that part of me take control again.  I—we—must save Yugi before it's too late."

            _Then go.  He is already in danger as it is.  _

"That's right…I'd forgotten!"  His eyes glowed red angrily.  "If he's touched one hair on his head, I'll strangle him!"

            _Calm down, Set.  Yugi is incredibly strong-willed.  I'm sure he just fine._

"Until tonight," Set said quietly.  "This is all my fault…" he groaned, holding his head in his hands.  "If I'd only remembered the things that boy has done for me earlier, realized that he's like family to me, this never would have happened.  If I wouldn't have surrendered to that monster Osiris—"

            _Stop it.  Neither of us is to blame.  _Yami paused._  Is…tonight…?_

"Yes.  It's five hours away."  Set looked up.  "I know that I'm wasting time just standing here and talking to you, but there are important things that I need to tell you.  They can't wait."  He looked toward the room where Yugi and Runihura were.  He could hear Yugi screaming, just like in Yami's dream, but didn't say anything.  He hadn't a clue why; maybe it was he just didn't have the heart to.  He remembered the pain he had to go through when Osiris made him one of his followers.  It felt as if he were being slowly torn apart.  Set could only imagine the pain Yugi would have to endure if Osiris claimed his body.  Just the thought tore his heart in two.  "Yami, I don't think we'll be able to defeat Osiris this time.  As people die, he grows stronger.  Less people were dead back in Egypt that long ago; the number of the deceased is innumerable now."  He looked at his hands.  His skin had a faint red tint to it, and so did his claws.  Set quickly looked away from them.  "Just look at what he's done to me.  I can't let him do the same to Yugi."

            _If we free Yugi now, we won't have to deal with Osiris.  That's the first priority.  _

"What about the Puzzle?"

            _That's not as important as Yugi's life.  Do you know where he is?_

"Yes."

            _Then let's go get him!_

"…that may not be wise.  I don't think you'll like what you see.  Runihura's with him."

            Yami was silent for a while.  _Runihura is no obstacle.  If you have to kill him to save Yugi, so be it._

These words surprised Set, but he wholeheartedly agreed and began running toward Yugi's room, hoping that he was still alive.  He cast a glance at Tristan and instantly felt guilty for beating him so violently, but could do nothing about it just yet.  The evil part of him loved what he had done, however, and Set had to resist the urge to laugh and kick the weak teen's trashed body.  He shook off the desire and pushed open the door to Yugi's room.  

            The first thing he saw was Yugi lying on the floor, bleeding almost from every inch of his body.  The boy wasn't moving, and didn't appear to be breathing either.  Runihura, his work there completed, smirked and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  Set collapsed to his knees next to his body and took the boy in his arms, crying apologies and brushing hair out of his young face.  While cradling him in his arms, Set and Yami could think of only one way to save Yugi, if it wasn't too late already.  They both agreed that it was the only thing to do, but if Yugi was truly dead, then it wouldn't make a difference.  

            "Please, Ra, let it not be too late," Set prayed before biting into his wrist and pressing it to Yugi's lips.  For many minutes, nearly twenty, Set sat there, waiting for something to happen, but it seemed that they had delayed too long.

            Set threw his head back and screamed.

            Yugi was dead.  And there was nothing either of them could do.

            He pressed his forehead on Yugi's still chest and cried until he had no more tears to give.  His will to live slipped away; he had lost the most precious thing in his life.  He had lost everything he loved.  Everything.  

            He had no reason to live.

            Except…

            "I'm going to kill him…"


	28. Revealing Secrets: Part Three

            "…Yami," a weak male voice said from the doorway.  "I…tried."

            Set turned his head to look at whoever had spoken to him.  His eyes widened a bit.  It was Tristan.  He was in horrible shape, but he was up and around.  Set was surprised that he hadn't died.  He set Yugi's body on the bed gently, stood silently for a moment, then lost all feeling in his legs and fell to his knees again, eyes misted with pain.  He dug his claws into the floor.  "I know.  This isn't your fault…it's mine.  I…really should have been there.  But I wasn't; Osiris had my mind under his control.  If I had only been there he'd still be alive!"  He stood up and clenched a fist and his teeth.  With an infuriated yell, he struck the wall and left a large hole in it.  He beat on the wall again and again until his knuckles began to bleed and leave red smears on the wall.  Then he finally placed his palms on the wall and said no more. 

            Tristan stumbled over to the mourning Set with great difficulty and placed his two-fingered hand on his shoulder while his other hand leaned against the wall for support.  "It's going to be okay."

            Set whirled on him, looking as if he was going to burst out in tears again, but he didn't.  "No, it won't!  I had sworn to protect him!  He was like a son to me, and I never got to tell him that!  I loved him, don't you get it?!  _I loved Yugi_!  I'll never get to hear his voice again, never get to hold him in my arms!  I let him down.  I failed, just like I did back in Egypt.  I couldn't protect Leyanna, and now I couldn't protect Yugi…"

            "Stop it."

            Set's eyes began to blaze angrily, but not because of Tristan.  "Why?"

            "Yugi…wouldn't want you to…mourn his death."

            Set said nothing.

            "He'd want you to move on and…enjoy the rest of your life."

            "I can't.  I won't live on in happiness if he's not by my side.  I'd rather be dead."

            "Stop it.  Just stop it."

            "Just let me vent!  Let me cry!" Set snapped.  "You have _no _idea how hard this is for me!"

            "It's just as hard for me as it is for you.  Yugi was my friend too.  He really cared for all of us.  I'm upset as well, but I'm not letting it tear me apart.  I'm done crying.  It's time for action, Yami, not tears.  If you're so upset, do something about it."

"I'm going to, believe me.  I'll tear Runihura apart for what he did to Yugi!"

            "No.  Don't."

            "Why?  He doesn't deserve to live."

            "…because…he is actually someone you know very well, though you haven't befriended."

"What…?  How do you know that?"

            Tristan put a finger to his head.  "After Khentimentiu's blood entered my body, I found out everything."

            "Then you know about me too."

            "Yes."

            "Then why do you call me Yami?"

            "Because that's who you are, just like Khalid is Joey and Anubis is Kaiba."

"Then who is Runihura?"

            Tristan hesitated.  "…Maximillian Pegasus."

            Set froze.  After spending many years with the Bloodservants, that was one thing he hadn't known.  Pegasus was Runihura?  He shook his head in disbelief.  "How?  He was…he disappeared!"

            "And what do you think happened to him?  Where would you go if you were him?"

            "I'd…go…to the museum.  It was built over a shrine dedicated to Osiris--!"  Set sat down on the bed.  "Why didn't I see this before?  By going there, I was sealing Yugi's fate…"

            Tristan nodded.  "Runihura was the one pushing Pegasus along the entire time.  He was the one forcing Pegasus to commit all those horrible deeds.  Pegasus struggled against him at first, but soon gave up.  Runihura had hoped to revive Osiris with the souls he sent to the Shadow Realm, but because of you and Yugi, his plans were foiled.  It was when you were dueling Pegasus that Runihura realized that Joey, Kaiba, and Bakura were reincarnations of the original Bloodservants.  He forced Pegasus to lose the duel so he could meet with Bakura and awaken his yami's darkness.  It worked.  Soon enough, Joey and Kaiba fell to the same fate.  This was all planned from the very beginning.  Even Yugi's death."

            "But now that Yugi is dead, he must be safe."

            Tristan shook his head now.  "His body will still be sacrificed to Osiris, and if that is allowed to happen, history will change.  You will have never defeated Osiris in the past and the world today will be a place of nightmares.  Yugi will cease to exist.  He must be revived.  We have—" (he looked at his watch) "—two hours."

            Set groaned.  "What should I do?"

            Tristan stood as best as he could, aided by Set.  They both looked sadly at Yugi's corpse.  "We must reach one of them."

            "I don't understand."

            "We must reach through to one of the reincarnations, even if it's only for a second.  That's first.  Then we'll—"  Tristan began coughing and choking suddenly.  His eyes turned completely white and they rolled back into his head.  He stumbled backward a few steps, released a final choking cry, then collapsed, never to get up again.  Set looked at Tristan's body for a moment before looking up and seeing Runihura standing there, hands dripping with blood from the brunette's body.  

            "He knew too much," he said quietly, licking blood from his fingers afterward.  "A nuisance.  He is not fit to serve our Lord Osiris."

            Set's eyes blazed with rage.  First Yugi fell at his hands, now Tristan…how many more lives were going to be lost?  He didn't know, but he was through standing around helplessly and letting himself be walked all over like a rug.  He wanted revenge, and he wanted it as badly as he craved the blood of humans.  "_That's IT_!" he yelled, fangs lengthening considerably.  "_I've HAD IT with you and your murderous ways_!"

            Runihura's eyes narrowed dangerously.  "You are going to betray Lord Osiris again, Set?"

            "_I AM NOT SET!  MY NAME IS YAMI!_"

            "Fine.  Yami then.  But it doesn't matter whether you are called Yami or Set, you are still no match for the power of Lord Osiris."

            "_I DON'T CARE!  I ONLY WANT TO SEE YOU DEAD FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FRIENDS_!"

            Runihura shrugged.  "All right.  Come.  Show me the depth of your rage!"

            The building began to shake, much to Runihura's surprise.  It was after the manor began falling apart that he realized what was happening: Yami was revealing his true self.

            And that was not a good thing.  

            Runihura took a few steps back.  

            He had seen Yami's darkness before, and he had sworn back in Egypt that he did not want to see it again.  It was _that _bad.  It was okay when he was fighting _with _you, but _against_ you was a completely different situation.

            Runihura knew that if he survived, it was only out of luck.  _No one_, not even Osiris, could stand up to the might of Yami's true self back then.  And at the moment, no one could stand up to his might now.

            The one loyal to Osiris knew he was going to die.

            For the first time in his life, he was afraid.


	29. A Touching Reunion

He opened his eyes and found himself in a place he had never seen before.  It was bright, but not blinding.  It was rather beautiful.  There were castles that shone like diamonds and their highest turrets reached into the sky; the rivers were filled with sparkling, pure water as clear as a crystal; the sky had no clouds in it at all; the grass was the color of emeralds and flowed gently in the soft, cool breeze.  There was only one word to describe the beauty of this place: paradise.

            He stood up and looked around.  Six figures, clad in white, silver and light blue robes, were standing in an imperfect circle, talking amongst themselves in merry yet serious tones.  He felt the butterflies in his stomach flying about as he approached them slowly and quietly.  "Excuse me," he asked as politely as he could, "can you please tell me where I am?"

            They stopped talking immediately.  The six of them turned to look at him, turned back to one another, and whispered something.  He was about to turn and leave them to their business, disheartened, when the petite one raised up her hands and lowered her hood.  "Yugi?"

            I stared at her in disbelief, then ran into her open arms and released tears of joy from my eyes.  "Tea, oh Tea, I thought I was alone!  I was so scared!"

            "It's okay," she said, rubbing my back comfortingly.  "We're with you, we're _all _with you."

            The other five lowered their hoods as well.  I peered around her arms and saw Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Kaiba and…Pegasus?

            "Nice ta see ya again, Yugi!" Joey said with a huge grin, motioning Tea aside and mussing my hair playfully.

            "Joey!  You're okay?"

            "Kinda.  I've been better, I gotta admit that."

            A look of confusion covered my face.  "What are you talking about?  We're all here together, alive and well!"

            They all looked sullen, even Pegasus.  

            "Yugi," Bakura said softly, "this may be hard for you to take, but we're all dead."

            I swallowed and backed away from them, shaking my head defiantly.  "No, no, don't say that!  We aren't dead!"

            Kaiba nodded slowly.  "But we are.  All of us.  This is heaven, and not all of us deserve to be here."  The comment was obviously directed at Pegasus, who shrugged.

            "Technically, you don't belong here either, Kaiba.  Neither do you Bakura, or you Joey."

            The three of them looked at the ground guiltily.  I continued shaking my head and backing away.  Dead?  No, we just couldn't be dead.  But if I was truly dead, then wouldn't Yami be here too?  I fled from the circle and ran across the perfect world and yelled Yami's name until my lungs were fit to burst.  Finally, out of breath and hope, I fell to my knees and stared into the emerald grass until the others found me.  Tea locked me in her arms again, telling me everything would be okay.  I shook my head and replied that it wouldn't if Yami wasn't here with me.  I was scared; I wasn't ready to be dead, and I don't even know how I died.  I kept denying that we were dead, but I could not convince them otherwise.  They tried to get me to lie down, but I bluntly refused.

            "I'm not moving from this spot until I see Yami," I said shortly.

            "Yugi," Tristan said softly, "he's not coming."

            I looked up at him through tear-stained eyes.  "What do you mean?  He's dead too—"

            "No he isn't.  He's alive.  He was given a second chance, but I doubt we'll be blessed with that.  The world needs Yami."

            "_I _need Yami!" I yelled, then whispered silently to myself: "Where are you when I need you most?"

            "Come on.  There's something you should see," Pegasus said, turning and walking into a large regal building.  Tea helped me up and forced me gently to follow.  We entered a small, bare room that had only what looked like a birdbath in the middle of the floor.  The water inside of it was crystalline and rippled as if it were being pushed along by the wind.  They urged me forward; I cautiously approached the curious object and peered inside.

            I saw many things quickly: Bakura, Joey, Kaiba, and Pegasus.  Only they looked different.  They looked darker.  Then they changed into completely different beings.  They were bowing before a tall, malevolent creature that looked familiar, yet I couldn't see his face clearly so his identification was unknown to me.  Then I saw Yami.  He was standing before that red-eyed man called Runihura and was screaming at him and pointing behind him.  When the view changed, I saw that he was pointing to me.  I wasn't moving, or breathing; I was bleeding everywhere.  That's when my breath caught in my throat.  I realized that I really _was _dead, and so were the others.  But how could Joey, Pegasus, Bakura and Kaiba be dead when their bodies were still alive?  

            "Because the Bloodservants of Osiris killed us and possessed our corpses," Joey said quite sternly.  I could have sworn that he read my mind.

            There was another scenario on the water's surface now.  It showed a dark creature with long multicolored hair, black, emotionless eyes, and tight leather clothing.  He kept changing while I watched into something even more hideous.  Large bat-like wings sprouted from his back, claws burst out from the tips of his fingers, and his muscular structure doubled.  He began slaughtering the red-eyed man.  Seconds later, that same dark and powerful creature was standing in front of…me.  I saw myself smirk evilly as he thrust his hand through my chest and I pried out his hand before sending a violent electric shock through his body and throwing him through—_through_—the nearest wall.  Then a metal pike sunk into his throat and came out the other side…

            The images stopped.  I was glad.  I couldn't stand to watch it anymore.  I turned to my friends, my face completely pale.  "Was that…Yami?"

            They all nodded.  

            "He is not what you thought he was.  He is an ancient vampire who has consumed the blood of Osiris, the God of the Dead.  Osiris' blood grants awesome strength to whomever drinks it, regardless of species.  His Servants are planning to use your body to bring him back," Bakura said austerely.  His eyes were shining with sorrow.  "My yami fooled me as well.  I should have known that he was hiding something from me."

            "So Yami…is a follower of Osiris?"

            "He was."

            "But he had undoubtedly tasted Osiris' blood?"

            "Osiris is the one who sired him."

            My heart sank into my shoes.  I walked through the small crowd and headed to an empty room in the building.  "Please, I need to be alone for a little while."

            They all nodded and walked out; none of them said a word. 

            I sat on a bench and put my face in my hands.  "Yami…why didn't you ever tell me…?"


	30. A Dark Romance

Leticia stared at the man before her in awe.  There was but one word to describe him: pale.  His skin was milky white, his hair was a pale brown, his eyes were a pale gray, and he looked as if he were constantly mourning something.  But he was _gorgeous_, despite the fact that he looked like he was a football player on steroids.  Long and thick veins bulged on his developed arms, chest, stomach and throat.  She could see the scars from a vampire's hungry fangs on his strong throat.  Leticia swallowed.  He was definitely an intimidating creature, but he looked gentle…was that just a farce?

            "Who are you?" he asked.  His voice was very soothing and made her feel as if she could tell him anything she wanted to and he'd never tell a soul.  His voice had a light Egyptian accent to it, a beautiful one at that.  "I do not believe that we have properly been introduced to one another."

            "Uh," was all she could manage.  

            He appeared to be a bit confused.  "Is something the matter?  If you think that I am going to bite you, you may dismiss that fear.  I have fed already and I do not feed needlessly, unlike my comrades."

            Leticia released a relieved sigh.  "That's nice to hear, but I thought you wanted to kill me."

            Anubis blinked.  "I do not remember that."

            "But your eye…"

            He touched the eyes she attacked with the flashlight gently.  "Ah, that's right.  Well, it matters not.  I am sparing you.  My wicked side had intended to kill you, but I have convinced him otherwise.  I had to keep up a tough disguise to fool the others.  If they found out that I was becoming soft, or softer, I should say, I would be slain for treason.  I must tell you that I am quite attracted to you, miss."

            Leticia almost fell off of the bed in shock.  Here she was, trapped in a manor with a bunch of vampires, and this one claims to have fallen in _love_ with her!  She held out her hands protectively.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Let's talk about this.  I'm sixteen, you're…not.  I'm human, you're a vampire.  It won't work." 

            She had expected him to frown, but he didn't.  He smiled.  "Do you think that I had not thought of that, my sweet?  Is that truly of consequence?"

            "Yes."  Leticia stared at him defiantly.  "You expect me to accept your love and return it after all the things you've said and done?  No.  And another thing.  You lied to me when you said you weren't trying to seduce me."  He looked as if he was going to protest that last sentence, but she threw him his shirt before he could say anything and headed for the door.  "Put that back on.  I'm leaving."

            Anubis dropped the shirt and blocked her path by leaning against the doors.  "You have still not answered my first question."

            "Put a shirt on _not_!" she demanded.

            Anubis shrugged and grabbed a shirt from the dark closet.  He slipped it over his head, but it tore across the chest and arms.  "My body is larger than Seto's, and these shirts were constructed to fit him, not me.  Now, please, give me an answer."

            Leticia growled in exasperation.  "Fine!  My name is Leticia.  Happy?"

            He bowed gracefully, regardless of the fact that he was built like a tank.  "A pleasure to meet you.  I am called Anubis, the second Servant to Lord Osiris."

            "Wait, who's Osiris?"

            "None other than the God of the Dead."

            "Then why haven't you killed me?"

            "Lord Osiris has no commanded me to."  He smiled, lighting up his pale face with a kind of joy that she had never seen before.  "I am the gentlest of the four Bloodservants.  When I went through the transition without the aid of blood, instead of becoming vicious every second of the day, like the others, I am murderous only when hungry or protecting something I value."

            "I'm not reassured, _Anubis_.  You're like…a lot of years old!"

            "I am approximately five thousand and forty-six years old."

            "That's why I say no.  You're hot and everything, dude, but you're…_you_.  I don't want to kiss a guy with bloody lips and I _don't_ want to date Seto Kaiba."

            Now Anubis frowned.  "I am not used to rejection."  He spread his arms wide.  "Does this form not please you?"  He took one of her hands gently and placed it on his chest, then moved it down to his chiseled stomach.  Leticia swallowed as he grabbed her other hand and placed it on his chest again.  Then he released her, hoping that something would spark in her heart.  She looked like his Cleo back in Egypt…but she began to shake her head.

            "I can't do it, I really can't, I—"  Her hands fell to her sides as he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upward.  He kissed her lips softly for a mere second before opening the door and leaving a clear path open for her to leave.  

            "Think about what you really want.  Think about your heart.  But please…think about what I have said.  My words come from my heart when I say that I love you, Leticia."

            She left the room slowly.  As she passed him, she mumbled, "Thanks for letting me go."  Her fingers strayed to her lips.  She began to smile, but stopped.  She didn't love him back.  She didn't even know him that well.  Oh sure, she felt attracted to him, but she was an independent woman and proud of it!  _Thump.  _"Owww!"  There was a wall there.  But it was so dark, she couldn't see a foot in front of her face.  She yelled for someone to turn on the lights, but she was ignored, and the darkness lingered still.

            "I was fourteen," the voice of Anubis said from beside her, "when Osiris found me.  He was actually called Ammon then, and he looked, acted, and was most beloved just like that boy.  I was weak, alone, and poor when he approached me and showed me what he really was.  I was appalled at what I saw, yet also fascinated, and when he offered me everything I wanted in return for complete loyalty to him, I agreed without hesitation and didn't even consider the risks.  I didn't care.  I had become powerful, women constantly threw looks my way, and I could have anything.  When I first started having blood cravings, I didn't know what they were.  After Osiris explained what it was that I wanted, my hunger grew stronger.  As soon as I finished my first feeding, my young body turned into this."  He glanced down at his arms.  "I can't say that I regret giving my loyalty to Lord Osiris, but it was an ill move on my part.  And Cleo…left me because…I had changed so drastically.  She feared me."  He paused.  "I lost my teenage years because of my mistake.  I lost my entire life."

            "And I'm supposed to pity you?"

            "I expect no pity.  I am a hated creature, and I shall forever remain thus."

            "…how sad…err…too bad for you, stupid head!"

            Anubis frowned again.  "Your words are harsh.  But I understand where they are coming from.  I am sorry.  I shall leave you be.  But remember, if you are ever in need of aid, I am here for you."  Then he stood and walked off down the hall.

            Leticia couldn't see him, but she could hear him.  He was very sweet, the exact opposite of Kaiba, and his formal speech was so…sexy!  "Ack!  No no no…bad thoughts!  Bad thoughts!"  She slapped her forehead gently repeatedly.  "Just find the others and—"

            That was when the building began shaking and falling apart.  She fled, heart racing, down the hall, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, dodging debris and bits of stone from the walls and ceiling.  She had just cleared the steps when her foot lodged itself in a crack in the floor and stuck there.  She desperately tried to free herself, but couldn't.  She looked up and gasped.  A large chunk of the ceiling was falling toward her head, and if she didn't move she'd be crushed…      


	31. Entering the Shrine

            "W-wait a minute!" Runihura said urgently, holding out his hands defensively.  Yami, who was finished with his transformation, glared at Yugi's murderer through his strange serpent-like eyes.  His red pupils shimmered angrily while his black irises bore into Runihura's dark soul, sending chills down his spine.  Yami blinked in affirmation; he seemed to have lost his ability to speak due to his Nosferatu-like fangs.  He held up two fingers (which both had foot long claws protruding from the tips), signaling that Runihura had two minutes to speak before Yami slaughtered him like a pig.  "Isn't there something I can do to earn mercy?"

            Yami shook his head darkly and placed a hand on his muscular stomach then licked his huge fangs.

            "Then can I at least _try_ to save myself?"

            Yami growled at him; his answer was no.  He held up one finger.

            "I'll betray Lord Osiris if you spare me!"

            Yami crossed his muscled arms over his massive chest.  His blue clothing had turned to red and black and had stretched out considerably to fit his new body without falling to pieces.  The Mark of Osiris, an inversed black ankh, had appeared on his back but was covered by his shirt.  The red Eye that was on all of the Millennium items glowed fiercely in the middle of his forehead and lit up the darkness like a lantern.  He folded his large bat-like wings at his sides and shook his head a little bit to the left and right.

            "I…I'll tell you how to revive that boy if you let me go!" Runihura desperately spat.

            This one caught Yami's attention.  He uncrossed his arms and pulled a magic card from Duel Monsters out of his pocket and threw it at Runihura's feet.  Yugi's murderer stared at it for a moment then backed away when it combusted.  Yami seized Runihura's wrist, spread his wings wide, and flew right through the crumbling ceiling of the manor the vampires called home.  He didn't even flinch when the woodwork scraped his skin and caused a small amount of blackish-red blood to trickle down his milky white skin, but Runihura made discontented growls.  Yami shot a dark look at him, signaling for him to be quiet, and sped off toward the museum, where the Ceremony was to be held inside of the Shrine of Osiris.

            Minutes later, Yami dropped Runihura a few feet to the cement sidewalk in front of their destination before landing behind him and urging him forward, obviously demanding that he locate the exact entrance to the Shrine.  Runihura stood and dusted himself off, then turned and hissed at Yami angrily.  Yami hissed back at him, only his was deeper and more intimidating, and they stood there for a full five minutes like that until Yami's patience snapped and he slashed Runihura across the face, which caused him to fall to the ground in a great amount of pain.  Yami pointed into the building and harshly kicked Runihura's side until he stood up again and stumbled into the museum after Yami tore down the door and destroyed the alarms with merely a glance. 

            Runihura stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and looked left and right.  A look of bewilderment appeared on the part of his face that wasn't horribly mutilated by Yami's claws.  Yami shoved him forward a little; Runihura began walking down the left hall with Yami right behind him.  The murderer led the vengeful one down many hallways and through many rooms until the two of them entered the room with the portrait, the very same room where the hellish nightmare began.  Yami's heart softened a little at the sight of the room; this was the place he was separated from Yugi.

            Yugi.  The most innocent boy he had ever met since he lost Ammon.  He would have smiled at the thought of Yugi, but he just couldn't remember how.  He frowned instead and thought of what he had become and what Yugi would have to say.  He'd probably say that Yami didn't need to kill Runihura to ease his pain.  He'd say that Yami should accept the loss and try to move on.  But if Yugi saw him…the boy would run off in fear of him.

            _"You've become a monster, just like Marik and Pegasus!"  _Yami could imagine Yugi saying that.  He couldn't even bare the thought of his hikari hating and fearing him, scolding and hating him.  That tore his heart to shreds.

            And of course there was Ammon.  Back in Egypt, neither of them, Yami nor Ammon, had realized that the boy was a wicked god.  It had hurt Yami emotionally when he found out and it hurt him even more when he had to kill the boy who was like a son to him.  He had taken pity on the god and didn't rid the world of him completely.  Instead, he killed Ammon's body and sealed away his soul, hoping the god would never be able to return.  Back then, when he lost Ammon, he felt that the world was ending, collapsing on him.  Now that he had lost Yugi as well, the world really _did _end for him.

            Yami returned to reality when Runihura snapped his name at him.  "Set!  Wake up!"

            Yami blinked.  _My name is not Set._

"Whatever!  I thought that you might want to know that I've found it."

            _Open it._

Runihura hesitated.  "…I can't.  I tried, but the seal won't let me through."

            Yami snarled at him.  _Move then!_  He shoved Runihura out of the way and approached the wall, quickly scanning the hieroglyphics on the wall.  After a few moments of this, Yami barked telepathically, _Tell me the name Osiris called me before I sealed you all away._

"It was…Seyumi."

            _A combination of Set, Yugi, and Yami…he must have known that this day would come.  _He stood up straight and pushed his shoulders back a bit.  _Osiris!  Open the door.  I've returned.  _

The wall began to bleed.  The hieroglyphics faded and a large Eye much like the one on Yami's forehead appeared on the wall then exploded, leaving a large perfectly rounded door in the middle of the wall.  Yami growled a little and entered; he had to duck to get in without hitting his head.  Runihura followed him silently, wondering what kind of horrors awaited him in the darkness.


	32. The Deciding Duel

When she opened her eyes, she expected to—wait...she opened her eyes? Leticia blinked and looked around. Where was the rock that was falling on top of her? She didn't see it anywhere around her, so she figured that she must have managed to free her foot and move. Then she heard someone straining, he (or she) was trying to hold something very heavy up unaided. She turned her head around and saw Anubis holding up the large piece of the building. His muscles bulged under the pressure and beads of sweat ran down his pale brow.  
"Go," he ordered gently. She could see that he wouldn't be able to hold it up much longer. His teeth were clenched hard. "Hurry, I can't hold it much longer!"  
She nodded. "Right." She twisted her ankle just so that it slipped out of the crack in the floor, though it was bruised, and crawled out from underneath the hazard the ceiling caved in over Anubis. Her breath caught in her throat. She seriously considered going back to see if he was alive or not but continued running until she made it safely out of the building. The other vampires weren't outside so she assumed they were still inside the manor, somewhere.  
"I see you made it out alive," a familiar voice said. She looked to one of the windows. Khentimentiu was crawling out with the Millennium Puzzle in hand. He had several cuts here and there but he looked all right. Khalid followed after him. He looked okay too.  
"You two are okay?" she asked timidly. Whether or not they were evil, they still looked like her friends.  
"Just fine, if not a little dirty," replied Khalid. "Where's Anubis?"  
She jerked her thumb at the halfway collapsed building. "Still inside." Her voice sounded a little shaky. "He was buried underneath the ceiling when it collapsed."  
A loud crashing noise came from inside the manor, followed by a loud yell that could mean only one thing: Anubis was alive. Leticia ran to the front door but found that it was blocked by huge pieces of the building. She slowly backed away. Her friends were still in there. She stormed over to Khentimentiu and looked him straight in the eye. "Where are Tristan, Yugi and Tea?" she demanded.  
"Back off," Khentimentiu snapped, shoving her away. "They're probably dead so stop worrying about them."  
Leticia felt like crying but didn't. She was too angry for that. She gritted her teeth, scrunched up her pretty face and prepared to strike Khentimentiu across the face when the rubble blocking the door suddenly flew everywhere. They all expected to see Anubis, and they did, but the person who came out after him shocked them to no ends.  
It was none other than Yugi.  
Leticia couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different about him.  
"That's..." Khalid said.  
"M-my Lord!" Khentimentiu stammered with a kneel. Khalid and Anubis knelt at Yugi's feet as well. A smug and proud smirk appeared on Yugi's lips as Khentimentiu gave him the Millennium Puzzle. He hung it around his neck before he spoke.  
"Hello again. It's wonderful to see you all."  
That clinched it. This wasn't Yugi at all. His voice was much too deep and he looked...older. He was taller and had filled out a bit physically. His face didn't look quite so innocent and the violet in his hair had disappeared completely, not to mention it had grown out a bit. His eyes looked more like red than magenta and he was wearing all gray with a long, billowing black cape that had a high collar. Between his lips Leticia could see what appeared to be...fangs.  
"Yugi...?" she said quietly.  
He looked at her as if she were a dunce. "Yugi? Oh no, my dear girl, I am Ammon."  
Leticia's face showed confusion. "Who the heck is Ammon?"  
Anubis answered her question. "He is the alter ego of Lord Osiris. He was asleep within the boy named Yugi. After his death, Ammon's spirit was released and he took control of Yugi's dead body."  
Ammon nodded in verification. "That's correct. But now I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. You've seen too much and I can't let you go alive."  
Leticia looked to Anubis for help. He stared down at his feet sadly and shook his head. There wasn't anything he could do. "Well then..." she began. She had an idea. "I challenge you to a duel!"  
Ammon seemed to be a bit shocked. "Pardon me?"  
"I'm challenging you to a duel! You are familiar with Duel Monsters, right?"  
"Yes, and I accept your challenge."  
"Good!" she responded. "Now, if I win, I go free. And if you win, you get to do whatever you want with me."  
"Deal." Ammon snapped his fingers. Two of Kaiba Corps new duel disks appeared on each of their right hands. Leticia studied it with awe; Ammon inserted his deck and waited for her to do the same. Finally, after what seemed to take forever, she managed to put her deck in the right place and a meter on the contraption showed the number 4000. "I hope you're ready, because the stakes are high," he told her.  
"I know. I'm not scared!" she said bravely, drawing five cards.  
"Excellent." Ammon drew five cards as well. "You may go first."  
"Such a gentleman," she said mockingly as she drew her first card. The duel had officially started. "Here we go! I start off with Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack and place this card face down."  
Ammon drew a card and placed something face down on the field. "I'll put this monster in face down defense and end my turn."  
Leticia drew another card. "Now I'll place this card face down and play the Forgiving Maiden in defense." She pointed at Ammon's face down card. "Now, Kycoo, attack his face down monster!"  
"Of course," the monster said. Leticia almost fell over with shock.  
"WHAAT?! They TALK?!" she exclaimed.  
Ammon shrugged. "It is a time of darkness. The world is becoming one with the Shadow Realm. Now the impossible is possible."  
"Cool. Now go get 'em!!"  
Kycoo lunged at the face down monster Ammon had on the field and attacked it with his bare hands. When it was revealed and destroyed, she saw it was the dangerous Hiro's Shadow Scout. She sighed. She knew what it did, she had one too. She drew three cards, three very good cards. She held them out for Ammon to see: Coffin Seller, Dancing Fairy and Attack and Receive. She added them to her hand with a smirk. There weren't any Magic cards so she didn't have to discard any. "Your turn."  
Ammon drew his card and smirked. "Perfect," he said darkly. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode and attach this card to her as well, the Black Pendant! And, due to her special effect, she gains 500 attack points for each Equip card that is on her giving her an overall strength of 2550! Now, attack and destroy Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!"  
Maha Vailo laughed and sent out beams of bright light at her target. They didn't affect him at all. In fact, they bounced right back at her and destroyed her!  
"Guess you forgot about my face down cards. I activated Mirror Force before your attack hit. You destroyed your own monster, dude!"  
"True, but when the Black Pendant is sent to the Graveyard, you lose 500 life points!"  
"A scratch." She drew another card. "I'll summon the Dreamsprite in defense and attack you directly with Kycoo! Go and smack that Yugi imposter silly!"  
Kycoo went in for the attack but a large wall that looked like crystal appeared before him. He ran right into it and disintegrated before her eyes. Half of his attack points were deducted from her life points, leaving her at 2600 while he had all of his intact.  
"Now you fell into my trap, my Mirror Wall!"  
"I'll destroy it, just you wait!"  
If only she had the moves to back up her words...but there was something about his deck that was odd... 


	33. The Plot of the Wicked Ones

Anubis, Khalid and Khentimentiu had been told to leave the manor grounds by their evil master, Ammon. It was a good thing too; they were all getting hungry for the delectable crimson liquid they cherished so much. Even Anubis was beginning to become a bit snappish due to the blood hunger that raged inside of him. They had been walking around for quite a while and had not caught sight of a single human.

"We should have eaten the girl!" Khentimentiu growled, fangs protruding over his bottom lip. He licked them hungrily. "I don't want to have to search for my food when it was right there!"

"Shut up," Anubis snarled, "there wasn't enough of her to feed all three of us. Besides, there are thirty humans walking in the park a few blocks from here. You can eat as many as you want then."

Khentimentiu's pace quickened. He was obviously anxious to feed tonight. And when he would finally sink his teeth into the mortal's succulent throat and taste the coppery liquid flow down his throat in a gushing stream...bliss. He began to run suddenly and the others had to jog to keep up with him. A wicked smirk twisted his face into a portrait of insane delight when he found that what Anubis had said was true. There were indeed thirty humans in the park. He didn't wait for Khalid and Anubis to catch up; Khentimentiu launched himself at the nearest person, a young man just graduated from college, and bit fiercely into his throat, purring when the throat's nectar poured down his. It was beyond heavenly.

As the other two vampires arrived and claimed their own victims all hell broke loose. The people still alive panicked and fled, running every direction possible to get away from the hungry hunters. Sadly, none got away alive or in one piece. They were all slaughtered, bodies lying bloodless on the ground and staining the grass red. It was after that that Anubis regained his senses. They had been lost in the world of hunger and all reason had deceived him. He looked at his hands, his massive chest and stomach; even his arms were covered in blood. His hands shook and his teeth gritted tightly. It was all he could do to keep himself from screaming in anger and disappointment in himself.

Khalid put a hand on his shoulder with a bloody, fanged grin. "It's such a rush, isn't it?"

Anubis hissed at him, fangs still lengthened. He pushed his hand off and stormed away, not quite sure how to deal with the emotions that were raging inside of him right now. It had felt so good, so right, when he was killing and feeding like Khentimentiu and Khalid, but now it felt wrong.

Khentimentiu licked blood from underneath his fingernails. "What's his problem?"

"I don't care," was Khalid's quick reply. "But I think he's starting to side with the mortals. He's been acting so strangely since he dragged that girl off to his room."

"If she becomes a problem she'll have to die. Lord Osiris requires all of us to offer ourselves to him so he can be resurrected."

Khalid grunted. "I don't like having to give up my soul and power to him. I can't see why he needs us to regain his power."

"Human souls are not enough to fuel his life. They are too weak. However, if Runihura is doing as we planned, only Yami's soul will be sacrificed to Lord Osiris. His soul alone could revive our Lord three times."

They both laughed.

"Then he won't be a roadblock in our plans to destroy all light and the life that clings to it desperately. Darkness and death will reign supreme and we will be as gods."

Anubis had heard what they had said and he did not like it. He knew that Yami was essential in their plans and if he escaped from their scheme then the world would have a better chance. He snuck off while the two loyal ones were talking together evilly and followed the scent of Runihura's blood to the Shrine of Osiris. All he needed to do was—

A siren began to blare. He had tripped an alarm and the police had arrived on the scene already. It seemed that Yami had missed one of the alarms and Anubis had set it off. He hated to do such things, but the police had to die. He couldn't let anything stand between him and telling Yami of the loyal one's plan to sacrifice him to Osiris.


	34. Yugi's Ghost and Yami's Sadness

Cold. Lost. Confused. Afraid. Those were four words that could accurately describe how Runihura was feeling. They had run into nothing threatening down in the Shrine just yet, but he had a feeling that the worst was to come. The temperature was easily a few degrees below zero; he could see his breath form a thin mist in the air, like a fog. His pale skin had broken out into Goosebumps. He stayed near Yami to keep as warm as he could, but was careful not to get too close to him. He couldn't tell if and when he would lash out at him like he did before. Runihura's face had only begun to heal, though his bleeding had ceased a few minutes ago.

"Where are we?" he inquired softly in case there was something lurking in the darkness somewhere.

_Near the torture chamber._

"Oh. That's pleasant."

_Don't tell me you didn't know that there was one in here. You've been loyal to Osiris for many years and you didn't know about this Shrine?_

Runihura grunted. "Of course I knew about this place; I've just never gone this far before. I've only been in the Ritual room."

Yami turned left suddenly. _We've passed that already. We're coming up on the Ceremony room. _He turned right and then went straight. _You do know that that is where He takes the ones he has chosen to be his Bloodservants, right?_

He nodded. "I can remember that room only vaguely. It was dark and smelled of death. There were corpses everywhere; I think they were sacrificed or drained by Lord Osiris. I can recall being a little afraid of that room, but I was only human then."

_Must you refer to Him as "Lord"?_

"He _is _my Master. To call Him anything else would be disrespectful."

Yami chuckled lightly. _You truly are vague and have little concept of him._

Runihura stopped walking and scowled at the rebel but Yami did not stop walking. "You have no right to say those things about Him."

_I have every right to say what I please about Him,_ was Yami's reply. He pushed open a door and looked inside. It was empty, except for a small birdbath-ish object in the center. An eerie blue light shone from the water inside of the bowl. Yami walked inside of the room, pulling Runihura in with him, and shut the door behind him. Runihura feared that Yami was going to drown him in that small bowl of water, but the only thing the rebel did was tell him to be quiet and stared right into the water. Runihura did as he was told.

_Show me Yugi,_ Yami commanded. Immediately, the water began to ripple and glow even brighter. The whole dark room was filled with a glorious and comforting blue glow; it made them feel like they were standing underwater. It was truly a marvelous sight to behold. Then, out of nowhere, an apparition appeared before them. It looked so real that Yami could have reached out and touched it and would have claimed that it was real, or as real as a ghost could get. The ghost looked up at Yami with sorrowful eyes, the eyes of the innocent boy that Yami had grown to love. Yami felt his stomach twist into knots. _So it's true then; you really are dead._

Yugi's ghost nodded.

_I'm sorry. _He hesitated as if he didn't know what to say next. _I couldn't protect you._

Yugi smiled just a little, but his magenta eyes retained the same sad expression.

_I hope that you can forgive me. I was lost and I couldn't find my way back. I had sworn that what had happened in Egypt would never reoccur, but fate is a cruel mistress and does as she pleases. If I had had a little more time, I may have been able to prevent your death. You could be standing right next to me at this moment and we could forget that these events ever happened. We could move on with our lives and find a new life, one without darkness, deceit and hatred. _Yami could feel his body returning his humanoid form, the one most people saw him in and were used to. He regained his ability to actually speak first. "You know...I had fun getting to know you and helping you save your friends and Grandpa. Those days were some of the best of my life. I wish that we could have spent more time together, even if it was just a day more." He reached out a hand to touch his loved one's face, but his hand passed right through his cheek. A cold sensation rushed down his arm and touched his heart, but it was gentle and made him feel happy, yet also very sad.

Yugi attempted to place his hand on top of Yami's but it passed through his flesh. "I forgive you," he whispered. Then the boy was gone, back to rest again, and Yami regained his human form completely.

"Yugi..." he mumbled before he passed out and hit the cold stone floor of the room.


	35. Another Gains Access

When Yami opened his eyes, he was in a different room altogether. His temples were throbbing and he couldn't see straight. He could make out a shadowed form kneeling in front of him. Yami blinked as his vision cleared. He had expected to see Runihura standing over him, smirking wickedly, but he saw Anubis sitting by his side like a concerned friend instead. Anubis smiled gently.

"You have awakened. I worried while you slept. You were having fever dreams."

Yami pushed himself into a sitting position with the aid of the kind vampire. "What happened? Where is Runihura?" His voice suddenly filled with massive rage and worry. He seized Anubis' shoulders and shook him lightly. "WHERE IS YUGI?!" he screamed.

Anubis' face was completely calm. "He is not here. You needn't worry."

Yami released him and leaned back on the wall behind him. "Then he's okay?"

"I...cannot say."

Yugi's guardian frowned. "What's been going on Anubis?"

"You must promise to stay calm."

"I will."

Anubis crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward a little bit. "Then I shall tell you of the events that occurred while you slept..."

Dark veins began pulsing out of the museum, shaking the ground violently in random spurts. Hanging on to a pole was the only thing Anubis could do to stay on his feet. Large crevasses ripped open the earth to reveal the raging fires of the Underworld, the God of the Dead's domain. Osiris' deadly soul collectors, transparent bat-like creatures, flooded out of the ground, snatching human souls wherever they could find them. The ones that had claimed souls to sacrifice to their Master flew back into the Underworld to deliver them to Abyss where Osiris could access them whenever he wished it. Soulless humans never lived long. They quite literally turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

Anubis didn't have to open the front doors. They had been torn down. He could smell Runihura's blood here, proof that the two of them had come this way. He merely had to follow that coppery scent to the entrance of the Shrine. Even the museum had begun to become twisted, like Osiris' heart, and the walls took on the appearance of the inside of a human's body. Large dark purple veins pumped life through to the Shrine constantly; with each step Anubis took, he left behind a puddle of black blood. Every door he opened shrieked as if he had hurt it and they all looked the same. But he knew when he opened the wrong door and continued onward until he reached a room that looked different from the others. It actually looked like a normal room in the museum, with the exception of a large winged demon, asleep, in front of the entrance Yami and Runihura had used to gain access to the only place more horrible than the Underworld.

Its black eyes cracked open when Anubis approached. It remained in its sleeping position as he spoke to it.

"Nightmare, please open the entrance."

Nightmare, the guardian demon, took two steps to the left slowly and moved no more.

"I cannot get by."

"That is no concern of mine," Nightmare hissed.

"You do not understand; I must get inside."

"Your reason?"

"You are aware of Lord Osiris' resurrection, correct? It is to occur in an hour. If I am not inside he cannot awaken again. He requires all of his loyal ones—"

"I know these things, but I sense no loyalty to my Master in your heart. You are lying to me and you may not enter."

Anubis bared his fangs. "Do you recall what happened the last time you accused me of treachery? I believe that I had torn you into many pieces. I know that you will be reborn ten minutes after your death but it is still a painful process. This time, I shall devour your heart and you will not return. Either you move or you die."

The guardian was obviously shaken but did not move. "You wouldn't dare! You would be poisoned."

Anubis' fingers cracked as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "True. But your poison can easily be bled out." He put on a façade of insanity and hunger, approaching the demon slowly. "I can hear your heart beating...faster...faster...your blood is pumping through your veins wildly..." The vampire's eyes were enveloped in a red mist, the highest sign of danger he could express. A wide fanged grin spread across his face, fangs glistening hungrily in the darkness. "Come now...just a little _taste_..."

Nightmare finally began to panic and gave in to the vampire's demands. "All right, all right! I'll open the door, just leave me be!"

The red mist faded from Anubis' eyes and he stood still, waiting for the demon to open the doorway. Nightmare turned and thrust his hands into the wall and pulled out a large fragment of it. Icy black tendrils crept out of the entrance but Anubis pressed forward without fear, casting Nightmare an evil glance as he passed by. When he heard the doorway seal behind him, Anubis chuckled.

"He always was easy to fool. I just hope that I am not too late."


	36. Hopelessly Lost

Author's Note: I AM SO HAPPY! Last chapter, this story reached 100 reviews! YAY! So, thanks to all of my reviewers; you guys are the greatest!!!!

"Oh Ra...what I have gotten myself into?" Anubis murmured. He was hopelessly lost in the labyrinthine shrine; he had never been told how to make it through to the important rooms safely. "I have already been here before..."

Anubis... 

He turned around in a full circle slowly. "Who...who is there?"

..._my child..._

"Osiris," he said softly. "But how did he know I was..."

..._come to me..._

A loud, screeching, ringing noise echoed through the halls. Anubis covered his ears and gritted his teeth. If this noise continued to sound he was certain that he would go deaf. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes. Blood trickled out of the corners of his eyes and his ears. It dripped on the ground and disappeared into the cracks of the floor. The wicked voice that he had heard before sighed with pleasure.

You always were the sweetest of them all... 

"Leave me alone; I want nothing to do with you, you monster!"

Then came the laughter and Anubis could have sworn that he saw Osiris appear before his very eyes. Only he looked somehow different. He looked stronger than he remembered. Although it was only a vision (or an apparition), it chilled Anubis to his very core and he wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and wait for the feelings of fear to pass. Anubis backed away on his hands and knees, blood still trickling from invisible wounds, while the ghost of his Master slowly approached.

_It is not like you to feel fear,_ Osiris said without moving his lips or making a sound at all.

"You...you're not here...you're a figment of my imagination...I'm hallucinating..."

_Swear loyalty to me once again and I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams._

"No...no...I won't."

_An excellent choice...I promise that you shall not regret it._

"I didn't agree to anything!" Anubis yelled, gaining enough confidence to stand up. But Osiris was gone. There was no blood on the floor or on his flesh. He wasn't lost in the middle of the Shrine either; he was standing just a few feet away from the entrance. It was all just a... "Then why did it feel so real?" he asked himself. He shivered. He could still hear Osiris' voice echoing through his mind. It still gave him chills.

"Yugi!" a familiar voice yelled from one of the rooms down further.

"Yami?" Anubis said. Had something happened? He didn't have time to think, only to act. He took off in a full sprint but the voice of his comrade seemed to be coming from every hallway and every room. One hall led to another. One door led to an empty room. No matter how hard he tried, he could not find the room he heard Yami's voice in. Now he couldn't even find his way back to the entrance.

He truly was lost.


	37. Yami's Unknown Secret

_Twisting...turning...shredding...killing..._

"Get out of my head..."

_Do not deny the darkness inside..._

Anubis had finally given up all hope of ever finding Yami. It didn't matter where he went; he always ended up going further and further into deep darkness. Both arms were wrapped about his broad chest to keep himself at least moderately warm. Anubis could smell blood everywhere but one stood out as Runihura's. But when he thought he was on the right track, he discovered he was merely wandering in circles again. He collapsed to his knees for a second time.

The shrieking noise came again, louder this time. Anubis didn't bother to cover his ears. It stopped shortly after and another hallucination—if that's what they truly were—appeared before him in the shape of...

"Yugi."

The boy's face held no emotion and no innocence. There was a glimmer in his red eyes that Anubis did not like the looks of. Suddenly, the boy grinned, fangs glistening dangerously, and struck out at Anubis with wicked claws. Anubis flinched but felt nothing; when his eyes opened he saw a ghostly body, gashed violently from throat to waist. Yugi's apparition licked blood from its fingers, chuckling deeply. _"Fool,"_ Osiris' voice said through Yugi's lips. _"You know better than to disobey your Master."_ Then Yugi was gone, but the ghostly corpse remained. Anubis crawled forward to look at the fading body and screamed. He was staring into his own dead eyes. His heart began racing, pounding against his ribs and threatening to break out.

It was after the hallucinations stopped that Anubis panicked and started running, coming across rooms that he had not encountered before. He could hear screaming, crying and laughing. There was blood splattered on the walls, ceiling and floor. Bodies had piled up like high mountains, peaks reaching toward the sky. He could see Osiris standing in the midst of it all, head thrown back in maniacal laughter. The god turned His head and smiled at Anubis, a hand held out for him to take and join Him in needless slaughter. Anubis, with an angry yell, ran at Osiris and passed directly through him, consequently almost charging directly into the far wall.

"Why will these visions not cease?!" Anubis screamed, pounding on the wall he was closest to angrily.

_Thump._

Anubis blinked in surprise and hit the wall again.

_Thump._

It was hollow. He drew back a clenched fist and rammed it into the wall with all the might he could possibly muster. The wall crumbled and fell inward, revealing a secret room that contained only an object that looked like a birdbath. Anubis shook his head. It still wasn't the right room.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice snapped. A figure, or maybe two, emerged from the dark corners of the mysterious room.

Anubis looked up and saw Runihura glaring at him, holding an unconscious Yami in his arms. "Runihura."

Yugi's murderer smiled vaguely. "Ah, it's only you. I was wondering when you would show."

Anubis looked around. The scent of death was in this room, but it was pleasant, like that of an angel come to earth. "What has happened here?"

Runihura chuckled. "Yami's wish was granted. He got to see Yugi one last time. Unfortunately, the encounter was too much for him to bear and he collapsed. It's actually rather convenient. He will be easier to sacrifice if he is asleep. However, he is becoming a burden. You take him."

_This could be the perfect opportunity to get Yami out of here. If he is not sacrificed, Osiris shall not have enough strength to return._ "Very well, give him to me." He held out his arms, ready to receive the sleeping Pharaoh.

Runihura placed him in Anubis' grasp and headed out of the door. "Take him to the Ceremony room. I'll meet you there soon; I must fetch Lord Ammon first. I trust you still know where that room is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Those were Runihura's last words before he disappeared.

Anubis waited for a few minutes to make sure that he was gone and sighed. He stuck his head out of the doorway and looked left and right to verify he was alone and took off quickly down the left hallway. The path to the Ceremony room was simple, unforgettable...and instead of making a right at the first fork, he took a left and ducked into an empty room where he lay Yami down gently on the floor near the wall and watched him fight to awaken through his nightmares. The Pharaoh mumbled Yugi's name many times and other inaudible things that wrenched at Anubis' heart for the strangest reason. Finally, a half hour later, his eyes fluttered open slowly. Anubis sighed and smiled...

"And that is what happened," Anubis explained.

"I see. You went through all that to prevent my death?"

Anubis stood up. "Whether you approve of it or not, you are the key to everything. You play an important role in all of this mayhem and you are the only one who can stop the horror."

"I can't do it alone. I don't have the power I did back in Egypt."

"That is not true." Anubis knelt again and placed a hand on Yami's heart. "The power of Seyumi runs within you. You only need to unlock it."

Yami shook his head. "I don't really understand who this 'Seyumi' is."

"Allow me to explain. He is the equivalent of Osiris, but he does not derive his strength from the deaths of others. His strength resides in his courage, his will to defeat all evil, even though one day he will be swallowed by the darkness. But despite all of that, he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals."

"So...he is a god?"

"Yes. And since he lives in you, that means that you, too, are a god."


	38. Ammon's First Murder

"That wasn't fair! We didn't even finish!" Leticia yelled, struggling in the grip of her captor. "You liar, you cheater, you—GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Ammon smiled, all of his wicked charm shining through in that expression. "There will be time to finish what we started later but I have something more important to do right now. Don't you worry though. Since we did not finish, I cannot harm you. I promised that I wouldn't unless I was the victor." He turned to face Runihura. "Leave the girl here. I have no use for her. She would be only a burden."

"Yes my Lord." Runihura threw her to the ground roughly. Ammon stepped over her rudely and continued on toward the place where he would be complete again.

"Runihura," he began, "is Yami ready for the Ceremony?"

"Truthfully, my Lord, I don't know. I gave him to Anubis—"

"You gave him...to _Anubis_?" Ammon repeated slowly. "You..._IDIOT_!" he screamed, striking Runihura where the chest and neck meet fiercely. Runihura yelled in pain and fell to one knee, holding his sore shoulder. "Was it completely unobvious to you that he has sided with the traitor?! Could you not sense that he was planning to betray me and attempt to prevent my complete resurrection?!"

"No my Lord...I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_?! That is so pathetic, you little worm!" Ammon kicked Runihura underneath his chin, toppling him over, and jammed his heel into his Servant's ribs. Ammon laughed in pleasure as he screamed and choked up his own blood. "I thought you were loyal, intelligent...you used to be my favorite. But I see now that I never should have sent a _lackey_,"—he dug his heel in deeper—"to do a _god's_ work!"

"Please...no more my Lord..."

"Be silent! This is your punishment for incompetence. Now shut up and take it like a _man_!" On the word "man", Ammon kicked his side and heard a bone snap. Runihura screamed, which only made his Master laugh even more. Leticia was shocked that Ammon could be so wicked, especially over such a little mistake, and took advantage of the situation and fled as far as she could from the scene. "Sing for me, Runihura, let me hear your _lovely _voice!"

Runihura, now lying on his stomach, panted and gasped for air. Blood was streaming from his mouth in rivers of shimmering crimson. Ammon rolled him over with a foot and took a knee next to him. "A wonderful performance, my dear Runihura." He licked blood from Runihura's cheek and growled softly. "Mind if I take a taste? Of course you don't. You can't even muster the strength to speak." Ammon's tongue brushed his fangs. Tenderly at first then violently a second later, Ammon's fangs plunged into Runihura's throat, piercing the vein he desired and merrily drinking the nectar that spilled out. The only noise Runihura made was a gasping noise...and this continued for another five minutes. After Runihura's heart beat ceased and his breathing halted, eyes glazed over in the mist of death, Ammon released his throat from his fang's grip and stood. Blood dribbled from his lips to chin to chest to stomach, staining his clothing red. "Farewell. Live well in the Underworld, Runihura. Oh...and I thank you for your generous contribution. Your soul will aid in my resurrection."

Then, like a shadow disappearing into the night, Ammon was gone.


	39. Is He Resurrected?

_Everything...everything's falling apart..._

Panting.

_I never thought things would turn out this way..._

Sweating.

_I only wanted to live a normal life..._

Sorrow.

_Why did the world turn its back on me...?_

Tears.

He could hear screaming...hundreds of sad voices singing out to him with melancholy voices. His head pounded. His wrists bled. His vision blurred and refused to clear. He could hear someone's voice calling to him. It sounded like a friend...telling him never to give up hope.

Hope. What was that again? Right...it was that little spark at the end of the tunnel. That...it had flickered and gone out long ago. What was it that doused his last hopes?

He remembered now. It struck him like a raging tiger...the Evil One. It had all happened in a matter of seconds.

He recalled talking in the secret room with a friend about a god. One powerful enough to destroy the Evil One. Then he had attempted—and failed—to release the Other. It was after that that the Evil One took them by surprise.

What had really happened? His mind was so foggy; nothing seemed real. Not even the blood covering his body seemed real. His arms were so tired from holding up his body weight. His slightly open eyes could see the moonlight shining down through a hole in the roof, illuminating a dark figure.

"Yugi," he murmured, rattling his chains weakly.

"Hush," the boy said softly, "it will soon be over."

And the voice of his friend again. "Fight him! Please, don't let him win!"

"Silence him."

There was the sound of laughter and of reptiles hissing...no, not reptiles. The Evil One's Servants, the cold-blooded mercenaries of chaos.

And again...he found himself wondering how this had happened so quickly.

_"I can't do it...I don't have the strength."_

_"You do. It's been inside of you all along."_

_"I've changed over the years. Even if I had the strength to unleash Seyumi...I wouldn't have the heart to kill Osiris. If I did that...I'd be killing Yugi as well."_

_"Sadly, we all must make sacrifices."_

_"That's all you have to offer me as consolation? That's comforting."_

_"It's the truth."_

_"What if I don't like the truth?"_

_"It isn't in our hands. The truth cannot be denied, no matter how much we despise it."_

Then...

_"There you two are. I've searched everywhere for you."_

_..._the Evil One smiled.

_"Yami, run!"_

_"...I can't move any part of my body..."_

_"Do not resist, Yami. It will only prolong your suffering."_

_"I can't resist...can't even move..."_

_"Good."_

A curved dagger flashed in the dark, splitting open the flesh and spilling dark blood everywhere. The Evil One's smile broadened. Next, the pain hit his torso as well.

_"What will you do with the empty shell afterward?"_

_"Kill it."_

"Please, don't do this!" the friend yelled, only to be struck between the shoulder blades by a clenched fist.

"You be quiet!" the white Servant snapped.

The yellow Servant struck the friend a second time in the same place.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"The world is corrupt...I will purify it by ridding the world of the mortal race."_

_"Then you are sentencing everything to death!"_

_"Then let everything die. My life is everlasting; I will create a new world, a world of darkness. Everything shall wither and die in my hands: the oceans will be emptied, the skies will turn an eternal black, the grasslands will become deserts. Demons will overrun the earth and cast the remaining survivors into oblivion. I will bring the Underworld to the world of the living. Then...only then...will my revenge be complete."_

_"What about your loyal ones? Do they mean nothing to you?"_

_"I don't require followers to destroy the world. They will surrender their lives if I tell them to. As soon as my use runs out for them, they, too, will be thrown into the abyss."_

_"You truly are twisted..."_

The Evil One spread his arms wide. The dagger fell to the ground with a clank. The sacrifice felt cold...

...and finally...nothing.

Author's Note: If you didn't understand this chapter, the next chapter will explain what happened. This one's written like this to express the weakening of senses and the inability to describe things fully. Mwa hah hah...O.o


	40. Partially Reunited

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I've been having MAJOR computer troubles with hackers and the like. But, nonetheless, I got this one done! YAY! o

"What in the name of Ra…?" Anubis murmured at the strange sight he beheld before his eyes. Something was definitely not right. What was it that had happened again? One moment he had been talking with Yami about the current situation and the next they had both been captured by Ammon and the Ceremony was underway. However, something had gone awry. Yami lived still and Ammon was lying unconscious on the ground. Khentimentiu and Khalid were in the same state as their master. And again, the question of what had happened crossed his mind.

Yami groaned and lifted up his head. His eyes slowly cracked open. He felt as if he were being held down with a three thousand pound weight tied to every limb of his body. His head pounded violently. When he saw Ammon lying there in a death-like state, he jerked at his chains, desperately trying to break them. He screamed out to him, his shackles digging into his flesh and drawing crimson nectar from his veins. Ammon, however, didn't move, and Yami hadn't the strength to break his restraints.

Yes, something was definitely out of place. Normally, the Pharaoh would be able to shatter anything that would hold him back, but right now he was as weak as an ordinary human.

When the truth dawned on Anubis what had truly occurred this night, his eyes widened and he found it difficult to believe that the Ceremony had been altered. Someone had purposefully…

"Stop," Anubis said softly, walking over to the panicked Yami slowly as not to upset him. "You'll make yourself bleed to death." He removed the key from the nail on the wall (which just happened to be a bone from a human finger) and unlocked Yami's shackles.

Yami shoved Anubis out of the way and ran as fast as possible to Ammon's side. He took the sleeping boy in his arms and shook him gently. "Wake up, wake up!" he demanded.

"He can't hear you," Anubis said. "Ammon is struggling to regain control of himself."

"What are you talking about?"

Anubis sat on the floor and crossed his legs. He rested his chin on his knuckles and spoke with a calm, soothing voice. "Someone altered the Ceremony to take Set instead of you. Although I am unaware of the exact details, I'm guessing that the energy absorbed from Set's soul was not enough to awaken Osiris. However, the god is attempting to take control of him nonetheless. Sadly, it was not Ammon's intentions to actually _revive_ Osiris, just to transfer His powers over from the Underworld into his own body, leaving the god powerless. But, by sacrificing the wrong soul, everything Ammon had planned was ruined. The vampiric soul of Set was more than enough to break the spiritual restraint Ammon had placed on Osiris and it allowed Him to enter Ammon's body. But that's only an assumption."

"That still doesn't explain what happened to the other two. And it doesn't explain why Set was taken instead of me, or…" Yami stopped talking when Ammon stirred in his arms but did not awaken like he had hoped. "Why is this happening?"

"Osiris is cunning. He realized what Ammon had planned and wasn't fond of the idea of being drained of all His strength and left to rot in the Underworld. I think that He Himself somehow managed to reach into this world and sabotaged the Ceremony."

"None of this makes sense. How could you possibly know all of this?"

Anubis cast his eyes downward and spoke even softer. "I…was His vessel."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "So. This was all a ruse. Everything you did for me was done under his influence. You lied to me."

"I did. But it was not out of my own free will. I—"

"I don't want to hear it," Yami said, standing up with Ammon still in his grasp. "I had once considered you my ally. I was mistaken. Anyone who allows Osiris to use him just to get to me is forever my enemy. Anubis, the next time we meet, I will kill you. And if you ever come near Ammon again, I will personally tear your heart out with my teeth and watch you bleed." Then, like that, Yami and Ammon were both gone, like shadows into the night. Anubis didn't follow. He couldn't. Not after that threat. He merely sat there, taking in everything that had just happened with shock. Osiris had promised him freedom if he would betray Yami. But it was only recently. When he had heard Osiris inside of the Shrine halls…that was when he unknowingly made the pact. And now, because of it, the entire world would soon crumble and it would be entirely his fault.

"S…" Ammon mumbled. "…mi…"

Yami lay the slowly awakening Ammon on a bed in one of the sleeping quarters in the Shrine. He watched his loved one fight the growing darkness inside of him with horror and pity. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but was willing to resist anyway. "I'm sorry," he whispered soothingly. He kissed the boy's forehead and took his hand. "Just keep holding on. I'll find a way to free you."

"Seyumi," Ammon said quite clearly this time. "Don't leave me."

"Never. Never again. I'll never leave your side…Yugi."

As his eyes opened, Ammon turned to face his protector and muttered, "Is that what I used to be called?"

Yami felt tears trickle down his cheeks. Ammon's memory was fading quickly. Soon there'd be nothing left of him. "Yes. Before all of this, you used to be Yugi."

A small, sad smile crossed Ammon's face. "Yugi…I like that name. It's…comforting to be called that. Yugi." Then, with those last words, Ammon slipped into dark slumber once again while Yami stood by his side, waiting for the moment he would be reunited with the pure soul he fell in love with.

But Ammon never woke up.


	41. Farewell, Anubis

Ammon's breathing intensified while he slept. Sadly, it was not a peaceful or undisturbed sleep, but one filled with horrors only he could possibly imagine, horrors that would soon plague the earth if something was not done to prevent it soon. All the while, Yami sat there, but his side, listening to his heavy breathing and waiting for him to awaken, even though he knew that Ammon himself would never see the light of day again. It was becoming increasingly apparent that Ammon was losing himself to the darkness within his soul. His cold skin had lost what little heat it retained and its color as well.

It was difficult for Yami to admit, but Ammon was dying.

Soon, he'd lose a third person he loved with all his heart.

Anubis gazed up at the moon through a large hole in the stone ceiling. The moon was beginning to fall and soon the day would be upon them. He closed his eyes, allowing the events to wash over his mind like the incoming tide. There was no resistance anymore. It had all…vanished. Runihura was dead. Set's soul now dwelled within Ammon. Khentimentiu and Khalid would never relinquish their loyalty to Osiris. Anubis could no longer consider himself sided with the light after housing Osiris inside of him. Yami…

Everything had taken a turn for the worse and it was impossible to repair now. Anubis couldn't bear the thought of living in a world ruled by Osiris. He wouldn't allow that monster to take his mind and his body again.

Anubis slowly opened his morose gray eyes. If the world was to be cast into the dark abyss, he wasn't going to be a part of it.

The wooden bowl that was often used to collect the blood of sacrifice victims lay at the base of the stone altar in the center of the room. The bowl itself was six inches thick and at least three feet in diameter. He picked up the bowl in his hands and smashed it on the floor, gathering up the largest and sharpest piece of wood in the piles. It had a perfect point. It would all be over with one powerful thrust; he would no longer have to live in a world where he was the only one with a mind of his own.

Anubis swallowed the lump in his throat and held the point to his chest with unsteady hands. He drew the wooden weapon back. Sweat seeped into his eyes. His dead heart raced. His adrenaline rushed. After a full five minutes of stalling, he jammed the stake into his own heart, twisting and shoving it into place. A weak gasp of pain erupted from his throat. Blood poured from the wound and covered the floor and the wooden splinters. His vision blurred; his eyes became completely white. Anubis' hands fell to his sides. His knees buckled, sending him toppling to the ground. He landed directly on top of the suicide weapon, pushing it further into his chest cavity. Within seconds, his entire world went black and he never laid eyes on the mortal world again.

And Ammon suddenly began crying.


	42. Dark Desires and Darker Intentions

Author's Note: Yeah…this chapter was written late at night so the description of a certain _scene_ in this chapter might be a little lacking. I wasn't too enthusiastic about writing it. And no, it does NOT involve anything about…well…yeah…you know. XP

When the scent of blood hit the air, Yami's head snapped up. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he just did. He rubbed his tired eyes and immediately wondered what time it was. There wasn't a clock to be found in the entire Shrine, and he wasn't wearing a watch. A tiny stream of golden daylight peeked in through a small crack in the wall and settled on Ammon's hand. The sleeping boy flinched, a deep growl resonating from the bowels of his stomach, and rolled over out of the sunlight. Surprisingly, his flesh did not burn or redden at all.

The smell of blood grew stronger and stronger still. Yami could not help licking his lips hungrily. He couldn't tell where it was coming from. But he knew that he knew this scent. It reeked of innocence and darkness but made him salivate all the more. Then he noticed the blood stains on the bed sheets and the vicious claw marks on Ammon's chest. There was crimson on the boy's fingers even. "He tore at his own flesh…to ease his suffering," the Pharaoh concluded. He pushed Ammon into a sitting position and removed his shirt so he could dress the deep wounds.

What he saw on his beloved's skin both saddened and appalled him. The Mark of Osiris was burned into his flesh and was lit up by a malevolent red mist. Yami shook his head and set about sealing the wounds and dressing them appropriately.

Ammon's eyes shot open suddenly. His irises became completely black and empty of any emotion. He turned his head toward Yami and snarled, "_Get away from me_!"

Before Yami could react, a sudden surge of pure strength hurled him away from the bed and into the wall. He watched dizzily while Ammon rolled off of the bed and hit the floor hard. He stumbled to his feet, falling over many times, and faltered often as he walked. "Get out…get out of my head…" he groaned, clutching his head in a vice like grip. He suddenly stopped his stumbling and threw his head back, allowing wicked laughter to erupt from his vocal chords and shake the very foundations of the Shrine. "You belong to me, child. This body is mine to command!" a deep voice filled with evil intentions whispered from between Ammon's light red lips. "No…no, please…you're hurting me…" the voice of a scared child answered.

Ammon shouted in pain and grabbed his left arm. "Not now," he whimpered. "Ra, please, not now!"

The screaming began, as did the metamorphosis, and all Yami could do was watch.

Ammon's body, as it began changing from a young boy to an all-powerful being capable of destroying everything in less than a week, made disgusting crunching and squelching sounds. His height increased by nearly a foot, which made Yami cower in his dark, growing shadow. Ammon's shoulders broadened and filled out; his slim frame developed into one that would put both Yami and the deceased Anubis to shame. Long, raven black hair cascaded down his muscular shoulders, stopping at his waist. His eyes turned as black as the night sky on a starless night. What little color his skin retained completely drained, leaving him as pale as a new skeleton. Ammon screamed again, louder this time, as the transformation neared its conclusion. A second set of fangs grew in behind the front set, making him look even more formidable, while his claws sharpened and lengthened by an inch. As he screamed, his voice deepened considerably, eventually becoming the voice that was feared by all.

The intimidating creature clutched painfully at his colossal trunk, undeniable proof that Ammon was still conscious, but for how much longer Yami wasn't sure. He looked up at his protector through pleading eyes and said in his new voice, "Seyumi…" He reached out a hand toward him in a feeble attempt to break away from the being that was taking control of his body. "I…I love you…I'm sorry…promise that you'll find a way to kill me…I don't want to live like this!" Ammon fell to his knees afterward with a final scream of Yami's second name, and then he was completely gone.

Yami's knees felt weak. He had never felt so powerless in his entire life. What little confidence he had that he could destroy Osiris vanished in an instant. The god had grown much too powerful for anyone to comprehend and just looking at Him caused Yami's innards to entangle themselves. Yami attempted to shove himself into the wall, eyes filled with pure fear. His heart beat wildly, threatening to jump out of his ribcage. He could see his breath form mist in the air. The atmosphere had grown unbearably cold in His presence.

Osiris stood up straight and stretched his strong limbs, bones cracking as he did so. Though Yami was scared out of his wits, he couldn't help but be attracted to this dark, foreboding creature. He watched in secret awe as the god's muscles flexed and he kept his eyes transfixed on His perfect face, which may have been carved out of marble by Ra himself. There was nothing about Him that gave proof of any physical imperfection.

Upon the sight of His old nemesis, Osiris smiled disarmingly and strolled over to him with lithe, graceful strides that reflected pure seductiveness. The very shadows seemed to twist around His body as He moved, surrounding Him with eerie black tendrils and an omnipotent, blazing aura. "Hello…Yami," the god said darkly. "It's been centuries. How _have _you been?"

Yami said naught.

"How rude. You refuse to answer a friendly question from your Master," Osiris continued, seizing Yami by his throat and proceeding to squeeze as hard as he pleased.

Yami felt the bones in his throat snap ever so slightly. Sweat ran down his brow whilst the pain increased twofold.

"Child, I see the fear and intense hatred shimmering in your magenta eyes. Yet also, lingering deep inside those limpid pools, there is a lust for power and the need to be close to me just so you won't have to think of the pain of loss." Osiris cocked his head to the left, black eyes glowing strangely. "Tell me…what do you truly want?"

"I want…Yugi," Yami choked.

Osiris laughed loudly and tossed Yami aside like yesterday's newspaper. The Pharaoh's spine cracked when it slammed against the wall and his crimson nectar splashed onto the stone wall behind him. He screamed out in pain, which only ignited Osiris' pleasure. "Fool, Yugi is dead! But…"

Yami didn't like the look on the god's face. It shone with devious intentions.

"If you pledge your loyalty to me, I may reward you with the gift of seeing him again."

Yami's eyes widened. Though the requirement was something he had claimed to never do again, the reward was great. He was certain that it was a ploy to get something more from Yami than he realized, but his mind was too cloudy too see any flaw.

He agreed.

"Then drink, and together we will make the waters run red with crimson and dance on the flesh covered ground." Osiris dug a knife-sharp nail into his wrist and held it out for Yami to take into the grip of his hungry lips. Part of the Pharaoh screamed in refusal, but it was drowned out by his overwhelming desire to do as he was told.

So he drank…and immediately regretted it.


	43. Addiction

Author's Note: From this point forward, the story will be told in Yami's perspective, just to add to the description and suspense. His feelings are crucial to the story at this moment. And the things in italics in this chapter and others afterward are Yami's thoughts. I suggest you pay attention to some of the things he says later. It'll help understand some of the plot twists and stuff, if I can make the words cooperate. '

_I…I really don't remember much. It feels as if my mind has been probed and all of the important events were erased from my mind. I'm forgetting so much. I can barely remember my own name. Seyumi. I'm a god…I think. But by no means am I a god that protects people, no. I killed them alongside my…Master._

_If I had a chance to go back to the very beginning…I would have done things differently. The conflict is, however, I don't know how I could have possibly prevented all of this. I guess it was inevitable, the resurrection of Osiris, the death of my friends, the restoration of my life by Ra…it's all so confusing. I feel like I'm on a merry-go-round and I can't get off._

_Can't someone help me?_

_But now that I think of it, who would want to help a damned being such as myself?_

_No one. _

_I'll just have to bear through this horror and find a solution on my own. Though it's impossible. I can already feel the madness slipping into my mind. Almost every memory I once held onto with a death grip have faded into nothing, just blackness. _

_Please…can't someone help me?_

"Get up. Your legs aren't broken," that familiar voice hissed bad-temperedly.

A sharp, stabbing pain throbbed in my stomach. Whatever I had just done, just drank, was tearing me apart from the inside. I groaned as the pains intensified, tossing and turning on the cold, stone floor miserably. All the while, my Master (if He can truly be called such a thing) looked down at me frostily. He hadn't changed one bit over the millennia.

"Get _up_," He repeated, more sternly this time. "I don't see what your problem is. A few stomach pains shouldn't keep you writhing like a worm underneath my feet."

I continued to thrash about on the floor, biting back enraged screams at His callousness. "You…you did this to me," I managed to pant. "I'll…I'll…"

Osiris shook a finger at me with a smug smirk on His perfect face. "Ah ah. You mustn't speak that way to your Master. It's disrespectful, not to mention _rude_!" On the word "rude", He lodged his foot in my chest painfully. I felt a few ribs crack under the pressure, though He was applying very little force. I choked, vermilion blood gushing out of my mouth. It left little red splattered dots on my bare chest.

You wicked son of a… 

Osiris knelt by my side and held me down with a single, all-mighty hand. "You shan't be let up until you learn to respect your creator," He said. With His other hand, He wiped off a bit of the blood on my chin and licked it off of His finger. With a snarl, I sat up and sunk my fangs as deeply as I possibly could in my state into His left shoulder in an attempt to free myself. He merely sat there, smiling with evil pleasure, as the addictiveness of His godly blood kicked in. His hand left my chest, allowing me to drink to my pleasure.

And I did. Again.

My fingers, now resting on His chiseled back, clutched at his pale skin tightly. My nails dug into His flesh just a bit, but no blood was drawn. Gods only bleed when they wish blood to flow. And it was flowing from His shoulder, where my fangs were still embedded, in great amounts. I closed my eyes, letting the bliss flow over me like a flood, and sucked on the wound. Immediately I was rewarded with the taste of coppery nectar, sweeter than the blood of any human child. I bit in deeper and dug my fingers into His flesh even more.

Delicious.

Wait…what… 

"Yes, my child. Feed and all of your worries will vanish."

…_this…this isn't right…it'll make my mind fade faster…it's already happening. I HAVE TO STOP NOW!_

I let go, pushing myself away from Him. I looked at His shoulder wound with awe. I couldn't believe that _I_, the one who had vowed to never bow to Him again, was so passionate about his blood. The wound I had left was deep and covered His entire left shoulder. It looked as if someone had put that portion of His body in a miniature meat grinder used for torture purposes, to make a long description short. I reached a hand up and touched my lips. They were absolutely _covered _in his blood. I felt a sudden fear overcome me. I curled myself in to a fetal position with my hands covering my head and tried to keep myself from completely driving myself insane with the thoughts of His addictive blood.

"For someone who claims to have broken all ties with me," Osiris said smugly, "you fed excellently. Tell me, how do you feel?"

I watched His shoulder regenerate every bit of lost tissue instantly. After the entire wound was sealed, there was no sign that I ever left a mark on His unflawed flesh.

"Horrible," I said. "Horrible!"

How could I succumb to such an urge? It's sickening. His blood is, even as I think of these things, attaching to my own, twisting me into a being in His own image. I can feel it. 

_Soon…I'll be nothing. The darkness is developing at a mad rate inside of me. I'm afraid. I…want…_

_…to see bloodshed. To see blood spilled over a marble altar whilst I thank the gods for this red blessing. For this red feast. I want to feel flesh slip down my throat. I want to taste copper on my tongue. I want to hold a human heart in my hand and watch it die. _

_I can't lie to myself. _

_I've become twisted._

_I want this darkness. _


	44. Pleasant Conversation

I sat gazing out of the window in sad silence. The day had long since broken, yet here I was facing the beauty of the sun's rays and still breathing. It was indeed a sight to remember. The sun cast orange shadows on the sky that reminded me of sherbet. And sherbet reminded me of Yugi. He used to love orange sherbet. When I thought of my hikari, the miniscule amount of light that remained in my soul cried out in sadness toward him, but my face remained stern and emotionless.

I turned when I heard the door open behind me. Khentimentiu walked in and sat on a stool behind me near the wall. I barely looked at him out of the corners of my eyes and said nothing at all. I think that we were thinking the same thing. Ever since our Master's resurrection three days ago, we had actually become quite close friends, surprisingly enough. Khentimentiu had calmed greatly since Anubis committed suicide and I wasn't quite sure how or why he decided to change all of a sudden. I enjoyed having him around. We were very similar in our views but that doesn't mean that we had never argued.

Khentimentiu cleared his throat once. "Lord Osiris says that we are to—"

"Not right now. I'm not in the mood to speak of Him after last night."

"The massacre."

"Yes." I could still see the corpses on the ground. Their pained expressions remained on their faces, even in death. That scene tugged at my heartstrings and even tore them in half after I saw an entire orphanage of children covered in young carcasses. And all the while, as He slaughtered each child, He hummed merrily. I almost cried at that point. It's one thing to kill an adult or a teen, but to watch Him butcher _children _like _pigs_…

"We're going to finish off the rest of Domino City tonight," Khentimentiu finished hesitantly. He knew that it was a sensitive subject with me. Though my heart had indeed grown cold, I was not completely enveloped by evil as of yet.

"Mmn," I grunted. "He never tires of it. It makes me ill."

Khentimentiu got up and stood by me, taking a cautious glance out of the window lest the sun should burn him even with Osiris' blessing of godly blood. "I don't know if you realized it…but one of the children in the orphanage escaped."

I turned my head to look at him, then returned my gaze to the window. Though the scene outside was nothing spectacular. The part of the city the Shrine had relocated itself to was in ruins. Blood stained every inch of everything. Rotting and fresh bodies of those He had fed on lay in the streets like there had been an outbreak of a deadly illness. The buildings were beginning to crumble and decay like the rainwater had worn them down.

"Really." There was no enthusiasm in my voice, despite the good news.

"I don't know where he is. I told him to run."

"Who was this survivor?"

"I think his name was Mokuba Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba's kid brother was in the orphanage?"

Khentimentiu nodded. "Ever since his brother disappeared. No one else could or was willing to take him in. I probably did something I'll regret later. I told him that if he needed somewhere to stay to come find me. I wasn't going to just leave him out there. But he shook his head and told me that he could look out for himself and ran into the city somewhere. I hope he found a safe house or something."

"He's strong. He'll be fine."

Silence.

"Seyumi?"

"Hm?"

"Lord Osiris is planning on gathering more followers to do His will. What do you think of that?"

"I really don't care."

Khentimentiu's eyes narrowed. "I don't like your attitude toward these serious subjects. You were all upset that there were no children survivors and when I told you that there _was _one, you just shrugged it off like it was yesterday's news. Then when I told you that He was going to create more Servants, you just…just…"

"Oh spare me!" I suddenly snapped. "You haven't gone through what I have. Don't preach to me about these petty little things. You've never lost anyone you loved; I've lost _three _people. _Three_. So until you tell me something that will interest me, just don't talk to me at all. I have more important things to consider than Mokuba Kaiba becoming an orphan or Lord Osiris creating more Servants. _I really don't care_."

Khentimentiu called me something that I will not repeat and stormed out of the room.

I didn't move.


	45. Control

"I don't feel like talking," I said sternly, still staring out at the world beyond my window and contemplating what would become of me soon.

"I didn't say anything," came the response from the doorway.

"Better that you didn't.� I'm really not in the mood to deal with anyone's paltry little problems right now."

"Lord Osiris wants to talk to you in the—"

"I know.� Tell Him I'll be there shortly."

The messenger, Khalid, bowed respectfully and left my company, fully aware that I was known to lash out at my allies for no reason at times.� That, and I was officially second-in-command.� I bowed to Osiris only and no one else.� But why, I often asked myself, why did I kneel to one I did not care for?� The only answer I had ever found was that He was Ammon, He was Yugi and no matter how much I wished to free the innocent child I could not bring myself to harm the deadly god with the black heart.� Whenever I look at Him, I see Ammon and Yugi.� So the only thing I could possibly do was the very thing I had pledged never to do again.� Yet here I was, walking down the dark corridors toward my master's room in morose, pensive silence.

I passed Khentimentiu on my way there.� He didn't even spare a glance at me.� I barely looked at him.� Since our quarrel a few hours ago we hadn't spoken or even made eye contact.� He was definitely one to hold a grudge and I wasn't about to go and admit that I was wrong to say those things.� 

The doorway to Osiris' room was slightly ajar.� He had been expecting me, that was for certain, but I knocked just to be sure that I didn't upset Him and incur his fury.

"Enter," His voice said from inside.� It sounded of death.

I, hesitantly, pushed the doors open.� The room was red.� Completely.� The world's new king was perched upon a bloody throne made of human bones; the cushion was their soft insides and their supple flesh.� Long entrails, the intestines more than likely, hung from the ceiling in thin banners, continuously dripping fresh red blood to the floor with little splashes.� He had placed a variety of skins of all colors and sizes (more than likely taken from the corpses of last night's slaughter) in front of the windows and from the tall stone pillars on the sides of the room.� It was every bit as I'd imagined it would and was a bit too large for my liking.� I could barely see the ivory tiling anymore.� It was basically an empty room yet it was filled with death and the essence of pure iniquity.� And there He was, sitting upon His wicked throne like the bodies weren't there at all, like He had little regard for what He had done to the one regal throne room.

"Come," He hissed.� His voice reverberated off the walls, amplifying its evil sound twofold.� I felt like He was all around me, watching me from every possible angle lest I should turn and betray Him like I had millenniums ago.� He beckoned toward me with a long, bony finger.� I slowly stepped forward.� I wouldn't go so far to say that I was nauseated, but I was incredibly close to becoming ill due to the overwhelming scent of death in the room.� I consider myself tolerant to such things but this had crossed the line.

When at last I was standing in front of His throne, I took a knee and bowed my head in something that might be considered respect.� "You summoned me, my Lord?"

Osiris was, when I had bowed, picking His teeth with a sharp bone that I suspected used to be a part of someone's ribcage.� After I approached, He licked his teeth, cleaning the pieces of human flesh that lingered there still, and flicked the bone away.� "Seyumi.� Look up at me."

I was hesitant to do as He asked.� In fact, I refused with a slight nod of the head.� I could not look Him in the eye.� 

"Do as I command, Seyumi.� I don't think you want to end up like the bodies in this room."

My hands shook angrily.� "They aren't bodies anymore.� They're…they're…"

"Memories.� Piles of bones.� Torn and bloody mutants," He said, seeing that I could not finish my sentence.� "Now, look up at me."� He raised a hand, fingers spread out wide.� My head lifted against my will and held still in place.� I was completely unable to move it.� I couldn't even close my eyes, much less blink.� He was smiling.� Smiling.� "Seyumi," He said, "I have no regrets.� I am proud of what I have done and will gladly wipe the human race from this planet.� The others, my so-called subjects, will die shortly after from hunger, but you and I…we will live on forever, preying on the very life buried underneath the earth's surface until it rots away and dies.� And then…we can return to our slumber until the environment is rebuilt and my foolish brother restores all life to the planet.� After, the cycle will continue.� It will be a ne'er-ending spiral of death, a spiral of horror.� Together, we can rule.� And all you have to do is complete a few miniscule tasks for me."

Power.� Eternal life.� Being near Him for the rest of eternity.� Appealing, yes…but also frightening.

"I want them back," I whispered.

"Them.� You want them back.� You want them back so you can break free of the darkness I have placed around your heart.� You want them back so you can send me back to the Underworld.� You want them back so you can feel secure, loved, like you belong, like you have someone you can relay upon."� Osiris stood up quickly, approaching me with that same seductive grace that I had often been subdued by.� He placed a foot on my chest, pushed me over, and pressed down so hard that the floor broke underneath the pressure.� I didn't make a sound, but my face twisted painfully.� He knelt 'til His face was near mine and spoke in a mere whisper.� "Let me tell you something.� They are dead.� They live within me, but that does not mean that you can awaken them with simple talks of love or longing.� You pledged your life to me and I intend you make you uphold your promise, even if I have to force you to comply by stripping you of your free will.� Have I made myself clear?"

I blinked and nodded in affirmation.� He removed His foot from my chest and retreated to His bloody throne, a satisfied smile on His gorgeous face.

"Now…here's what I want you to do…"

I sat up and massaged my battered chest, making sure to listen attentively.

"I want you to kill Khalid and Khentimentiu."

I didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me, Seyumi?"

I still didn't say anything.

Osiris grew angry.� His eyes flashed and I suddenly felt a massive surge of pain throbbing in my temples.� I heard the same shrieking noise that I had heard back in the museum when I was separated from Yugi.� My hands were suddenly clutching my head and I was screaming loudly.� Osiris, the monster, was laughing at my pain and with each moment that passed my pain only grew greater and greater until it felt like my head was going to burst.� Then, after long last, my pain subsided and I stared up at my master.� My mind bustled with activity…but I was not in control of my own body.

"Yes…your will be done, my Lord…" my lips said, but it was not me that said it.� He had kept His word.� He never was one to break a promise.� I could no longer control my own actions.

I was now a prisoner within my own body and my darkness, the darkness within Seyumi, was about to unleash hell on Khalid, Khentimentiu, the remaining civilians in the city, and myself.� I was not used to such power, such evil, and would probably be torn apart in little time flat.� 

I now know what fear is.


	46. Darkness Lingers On: Power is Gained

No one can understand what I'm going through. No one. Being a prisoner in your own body may seem simple enough; you don't even have to think. But I know the truth about everything now, and those reasons are anything but pleasant. I suppose I could say that when He unlocked my darkness and restrained my free will, He also enlightened me. Neither is something I'm particularly pleased about. Even worse is the task I'll be carrying out soon. First Runihura, then Ammon, afterward Anubis, and now Khalid and Khentimentiu. I'll no longer have anyone to stand beside if the last two die. It frightens me, and yet…

It's best not to think about it. I've delved deep enough into the Underworld already; there is no need to continue to sink into its fiery depths.

"Do you understand, Seyumi?" His voice asked me softly, compassionately. Did he think that I was a child, unable to comprehend a simple command?

My body came out of its daze with a blink. I looked up into those cold black eyes, still kneeling before His majesty, and nodded. "My Lord."

"Leave me," He commanded, ushering me out of the throne room with a wide hand gesture. "I have other things I wish to attend to."

I did as I was told without hesitation, but it did not mean that I approved. As mentioned previously, however, I was powerless to do anything at all. Why was I even being used in this way? Wouldn't it be easier for Osiris to do the deed himself? Apparently not. I watched the grand doors leading both in and out of the throne room slam behind me and I saw no more of the god within. What was it that he wished to do? I could only hope that he would confide in me later if I did as was asked of me. But still, even though I was killing vampires who taken everything away from me, I could not help but feel a pang of guilt that my body did not seem to notice at all. They still looked like my friends and it was still murder, no matter what no one said.

"Khalid…" I hissed as the blonde vampire passed in front of my sight. He did not seem to realize what was about to take place, for as soon as he heard his name he turned to face me.

"Seyumi. Good evening. What did Lord Osiris want?"

"Inside," I demanded, shoving the hapless being into the room behind him. Khalid opened his mouth to comment, perhaps protest, but that was easily remedied with a barked "silence!" from myself. Immediately, Khalid pressed himself into a corner. He could tell that I was indeed different and that I meant him harm. Was there anything he could do about it though? Of course not. Khalid's strength was nothing compared to my own, even when I was in my normal, humanoid state.

I raised my hand up, claws glittering in the minimal light filtering through a partly boarded-up window, and thrust it down at his head. Instinctively, Khalid threw up his hands to protect himself. Seconds later, there was a sickening crunch, a splash of blood, and a thump followed by a bloodcurdling scream. My face remained emotionless, unchanged, as I watched Khalid writhe in pain while clutching half of his right arm that looked more like a bloody stump. His skin had turned completely pale. I stepped closer to him, crushing his dismembered arm that lay on the floor before me, and seized his throat in the same hand that had cut off his arm. I lifted him up higher and higher until I was staring up into his frightened eyes with a lust in my own that terrified him (and myself) to no ends. It took only moments for the darkness within me to flow through his own body, consequently linking the both of us together. I could see through his eyes, he could see through mine. It would not last long. With one last scream, his entire body, his missing arm included, was engulfed in the darkness completely and liquefied. My darkness returned to my body, taking Khalid and his strength with it, but the soul of the deceased vampire floated before me, casting red shadows on the wall. For a moment I could hear Khalid screaming within me, demanding to be released with that same pitiful shriek. He was ignored. I felt him pound against my ribcage a second, but soon even that stopped, leaving me to wallow in my own wicked triumph.

My fingers wrapped around the red orb before me. This must have been what Osiris wanted. I flung the red soul at the wall. It passed through like a phantom, making its way to its new master, the God of Death, while I made my way toward the second half of my task.

I hated what I had just done, but the additional stolen power that now coursed through my very being somehow calmed that hatred. Though it sounds demented, twisted, I was quite eager to finish my assignment. Both sides of me.


End file.
